Moon of Blood IV
by Lili-black89
Summary: Lorsque les morts reviennent à la vie, ils ne reviennent pas toujours entier... * Résumé mystérieux... lisez donc la suite pour le comprendre ! Niark niark*
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Voilà donc la suite ! Rien qui change hormis que je vais surement réduire légèrement les chapitres et ainsi ils seront plus vite publié. Je vais donc passé de 3000mots à 2000/2500. (Hormis ce chapitre qui est le prologue et est donc très court =p)**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que les 3 tomes suivant. ^^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 1 : J'entends des voix…**

**POV Dumbledore. **

15mois étaient passé depuis la mort de Mina… Tant de choses s'était passé… Le tournoi des 3 ou plutôt 4 sorciers… Cédric Diggory mort… un mangemort prenant la place de Maugrey… Harry qui avait assisté à Son retour…

Sirius Black avait repris le travail en janvier. Plus pour se changé les idées que par envie. Mais depuis Son retour, il y a 15jours, il travaille d'arrache-pied à sa recherche malgré l'interdiction du Ministère.

Le soir de son retour, j'avais réuni tous les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que les Weasley et les avait réuni au Square Grimmaurd. Je m'acharnais à trouver de nouveaux membres mais c'était difficile…

La guerre avait donc repris… seulement 14années de tranquillité…

Assis à mon bureau, je soupira. Fumseck, sentant ma lassitude, laissa échapper une douce mélodie réconfortante.

Je me leva et décida d'allé dans le parc. Le temps était magnifique. Le parc était calme. Il serait si facile de rester là, laissant tous nos soucis derrière nous, être égoïste…

Je m'arrêta à la statue de Mina. Ses pieds étaient recouverts de rose blanche apportées par Sirius quotidiennement.

J'avais déjà entendu parler de ce sort de protection mais il n'indiquait pas comment l'agresseur finissait. Un vampire mourrait par le feu normalement et on devait éparpiller ses cendres pour être sûr qu'il ne se reconstitue pas… Mais devenir une statue…

- Bonjour, Mina. Saluais-je comme à mon habitude. Il fait bien beau. Je m'étonne de ne pas te voir briller. Rigolais-je.

J'admira le lac et le calamar géant qui se prélassait au soleil.

Il faudrait plus de moment comme celui-là. Paisible.

- Es-tu vraiment morte, Mina ?... Et si c'est non… que dois-je faire…

_- Je ne sais pas… _

Je me retourna vivement mais ne vit personne…

C'était une voix claire, telle un écho…

J'entends des voix… ça y est… je deviens fou…

La statue de Mina n'avait pas bougée d'un poil.

Je me ressaisis et retourna au château me reposer…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Nuage, nuage…qui estu ?

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 2 : Nuage, nuage…qui es-tu ?**

**POV Harry. **

Ça faisait 2 semaines… 2semaines que ça s'était passé… que je ne passais pas une nuit sans revivre cette nuit… 2semaines que j'avais les nerfs à rude épreuve….

J'étais retourné au square Grimmaurd mais je me sentais … seul. Sirius travaillait et rentrait très tard et partait très tôt. Les membres de l'Ordre passaient toujours en coup de vent sauf Remus qui restait avec moi de temps en temps.

Hermione devait arriver dans 2semaines. Ron passait de temps en temps me voir mais on était obligé de resté ici, ce n'était donc pas réjouissant…

En résumé, les 90% du temps, j'étais seul. Ah non… j'avais oublié quelqu'un… Kreattur… Le vieil elfe de maison de la famille Black. Il nous détestait et était un peu fou sur les bords…

Pour m'occuper, je nettoyais la maison… enfin, j'essayais… Sans magie, c'était plutôt compliqué vu qu'il y avait plein d'objet de magie noire. Sirius avait commencé à la nettoyé l'année passé mais depuis qu'il avait repris le travail, le chantier était resté à l'abandon.

J'étais dans la cuisine, je lisais d'un œil endormi, pour la x ème fois, les canons de Chudley. Je regarda ma montre, il était 19h. Je m'ennuyais à mourir…

Je bailla. Je ne voulais pas dormir… j'avais peur de dormir…

J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquée. Ça ne pouvait être Sirius. Il devait rentrer vers 2 ou 3h du matin.

Je sortis ma baguette, aux aguets comme toujours.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Remus Lupin apparut. Il semblait épuisé avec ses longues cernes violets sous ses yeux.

- Bonsoir Harry ! Lança-t-il.

- Bonsoir Remus, comment allez-vous ?

- Oh, ça peut aller, merci. Et toi ? Tu es seul ?

- Oui… Soufflais-je.

Il enleva son manteau et s'assit en face de moi.

- J'ai vu Arthur, cet après-midi. Ron viendra demain avec les jumeaux.

- D'accord. Dis-je, un peu plus enthousiasme.

Avec les jumeaux, on pouvait être sûr de ne pas s'ennuyer.

- Tu parais fatigué, Harry. Comment vas-tu réellement ?

- Je m'en sors, ça va… Dis-je.

- Est-ce que tu dors bien ?

Je regarda mes mains, ne sachant que dire. Lui mentir ne servirait à rien mais je ne pouvais l'avouer…

- Harry…

- Je… dors bien… par moment… Dis-je, penaud.

- Je vois… Si tu veux une potion de sommeil, tu peux nous le demander tu sais… Dit-il, inquiet.

- C'est gentil mais ça ira. Ça va passer. Dis-je.

La porte de la cuisine claqua violemment.

Remus se leva d'un bond, baguette brandie.

- Qui est là ? S'écria-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée mais personne n'était de l'autre côté.

- Je sens une présence… Murmura-t-il. Mais pas d'odeur…

Il s'avança d'un pas, aux aguets.

- Hominum Revelio ! S'exclama-t-il.

Rien ne se passa.

- La maison serait hantée ? Dit-il, étonné.

- C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Dis-je, inquiet.

- Je crois que je vais rester dormir ici, cette nuit. Dit-il. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

- Non, non. Dis-je. Je me sentirais moins seul. Riais-je.

Remus me regarda longuement.

- Oui ? Demandais-je, mal à l'aise.

- Non, rien. Dit-il.

Il se leva et prépara à manger.

La soirée fut agréable. Remus me raconta pleins d'anecdotes de ses années à Poudlard en compagnie des Maraudeurs et de Mina.

Sirius rentra vers 1h alors qu'on s'apprêtait à allé se coucher.

- Salut Patmol ! Lança Remus. Alors cette journée ?

- Calme. Dit-il.

- Je crois qu'un fantôme est en train de s'installé. Dis Remus.

- Ok. Bougonna-t-il.

- Sirius… Soupira Remus.

- QUOI ? S'exclama le concerné.

- Rien…Répondit Remus, impuissant. Va te coucher, Harry. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir de potion de sommeil ?

- ça ira, merci Remus. Dis Harry, avant de quitter la cuisine.

Je monta les escaliers d'un pas trainant.

Une fois arrivée à ma chambre, je m'arrêta nette. Une ombre blanche se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de Sirius. L'ombre était informe, tel un nuage.

Je fis demi-tour et descendit les escaliers en courant. J'ouvris la porte de la cuisine à la volée. Remus et Sirius était en pleine dispute. Sirius jetais un verre à terre lorsque je rentra dans la pièce. Je m'étais arrêté net face à cette scène. Remus réalisa que j'étais là et me regarda soucieux.

- Qui a-t-il, Harry ?

- Il y a… un truc… blanc, en haut… Comme un nuage…

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, interloqués et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers moi. Une fois en haut, le « nuage » était toujours là.

- C'est …. Un fantôme ? Demandais-je, hésitant.

- Formation ectoplasmique ? Demanda Sirius.

- J'en sais rien…

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Remus. Que nous voulez-vous ?

Le nuage s'approcha de nous, l'air menaçant. Il s'allongea lentement mais n'avait pas de forme précise.

- _Vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse ! _Cria une voix très aiguë.

La maison trembla violemment. Le nuage disparut et la maison cessa de bouger.

- Oula… Souffla Sirius.

- Tu peux le dire… Acquiesça Remus.

- C'était … quoi ? Demandais-je, pas rassuré.

- Aucune idée mais ça fout la trouille… Répondis Sirius.

- On n'a pas tenu notre promesse… ça veut dire quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Aucunes idées… Souffla Remus.

**POV Sirius.**

Après 2 bonnes heures à essayé de se calmer après cet événement, j'alla enfin dans ma chambre, mon antre. Je ne fis pas attention au désordre qu'il y avait et alla dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide et me coucha sur le lit. Allongé sur le ventre, en serviette, je fixa le mur où se trouvait encore les photos de Poudlard quand j'étais encore avec les Maraudeurs et elle…

Je mis ma tête sous l'oreille et pleura en silence. Je n'y arrivais pas… Elle était morte par ma faute… Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

- Bonne nuit mon ange… Soufflais-je.

C'est les yeux encore humide que je m'endormi, épuisé.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi 1minutes quand je me réveilla. J'avais froid. C'était comme si une main glacée s'était posé sur mon dos nu. Je frissonna et m'assit au bord du lit. Je m'installa sous la couverture et essaya de me rendormir.

Alors que mes yeux étaient fermés, je sentis un souffle froid sur mon visage. Je pris ma baguette à tâtons sous mon oreiller et ferma la fenêtre. Je n'avais pourtant pas ouvert la fenêtre….

Je fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. L'ombre blanche était à côté de moi. J'étais pétrifié, n'osant bouger. C'était Mina, j'en étais sûr… L'ombre prit une forme différente, presque humaine. Une partie se tendit vers moi, comme un bras. Lorsque ça me toucha la joue, j'entendis une voix dans ma tête…

- _Je t'aime…_

**POV Dumbledore.**

Depuis le jour où j'avais entendu cette voix, j'étais venu tous les jours dans le parc.

L'espoir que ce fut Mina s'était éteint après ces 3semaines. Je n'en avais parlé à personne, je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne pour un vieux fou. Il pleuvait des cordes. Je devais rejoindre l'Ordre chez Sirius pour les rapports des nouvelles recrues.

Le tonnerre fit vibrer les fenêtres du château. Quelle tempête ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça depuis … non, je n'avais jamais vu ça.

Je me leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Les arbres de la forêt interdite se balançaient violemment, le lac était sorti de son lit et l'eau arrivait jusqu'au milieu du parc.

Je m'arracha à ce spectacle et me dirigea vers la cheminée. Je pris de la poudre de Cheminette et la lança dans l'âtre.

- 12, Square Grimmaurd !

*.*.*.*.* _ Pendant ce temps, dans le parc… _*.*.*.*.* 

Le tonnerre grondait de plus en plus fort tel l'estomac gargouillant de Satan. Le vent sifflant dans les arbres. Aucuns animaux à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. L'atmosphère surnaturelle se fit de plus en plus pesante.

Soudain, plus aucuns humains se trouvait dans les environs. Un silence total se fit, plus rien ne bougeait, même pas une feuille.

Un éclair jaillit du ciel et se dirigea sur le parc. Plus précisément au bord du lac où se trouve…

**POV Remus. **

On ne revit plus le fantôme et plus aucuns hurlements. J'avais néanmoins un pressentiment étrange. Ce soir devait se déroulé la première réunion avec tous les nouveaux. Elle commençait à 20h.

Il était 19h30 et j'attendais déjà dans la cuisine, en compagnie d'Harry et d'Hermione. Ceux-ci n'avait pas le droit d'y assister mais ils persévéraient. Surtout Harry, il voulait battre Voldemort et vivre enfin normalement.

- Bonjour jeunes gens ! Salua Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver.

- Bonjour, professeur. Salua Harry et Hermione.

- Comment allez-vous ? Demandais-je. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

- ça va bien, merci. Répondit-il. Et oui, avec plaisir, Remus.

Alors que je lui servais son thé. Albus fit apparaitre plusieurs autres chaises.

- Combien serons-nous ? Demandais-je.

- Oh, une 20ène maximum, malheureusement. Souffla Dumbledore.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui, Harry ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange, il y a quelques semaines.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ben, une espèce de nuage blanc se trouvait à l'étage.

- On a pensé à un fantôme. Dis-je. Mais il me semble que les fantômes ont d'office une apparence humaine.

- En effet, mais il est possible qu'il ressemble à un brouillard ou un nuage mais ça arrive que lorsqu'il vienne de mourir. A moins que quelqu'un soit mort ici récemment ? Il n'y a pas eu d'autres manifestations ?

- Ben… Il y a eu … Commença Harry, hésitant.

- Un hurlement. Finis-je. Il était tellement aiguë et strident qu'on ne pouvait dire si c'était la voix d'une femme ou d'un homme. Il ou elle nous a hurlé qu'on n'avait pas tenu notre promesse.

- Etrange… Murmura Dumbledore.

Des membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent, coupant court à notre conversation. Harry et Hermione montèrent dans à l'étage, dans la chambre d'Harry, en compagnie de Ron, de Ginny et des jumeaux qui venaient d'arrivé avec leurs parents.

Sirius arriva le dernier. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et l'air maussade comme à son habitude depuis plus d'un an.

Etaient présent : Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Mondingus Fletcher, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Maugrey, Sturgis Podmore, Severus Rogue (…), Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphora Tonks qui était toujours aussi jolie… euh…j'ai rien dit, Emmeline Vance, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley et Molly Weasley.

- Je croyais qu'on devait être une 20ène ? Soufflais-je à Dumbledore.

- Moi aussi… Murmura-t-il. Bien le bonsoir à tous ! Ajouta-t-il. Il manque certains nouveaux membres me semble-t-il. Quelqu'un sait où ils se trouvent ?

- Espions… Dis Sirius, sans vie en jouant avec la bague de Mina. Pas très doué vu qu'ils étaient en t-shirt et la marque des ténèbres légèrement visible.

- Je vois…

Dumbledore écouta tous les rapports de chaque membre mais la réalité faisait peur. On n'avançait pas. Le recrutement était nul, les gens croyaient le Ministère.

- Et Harry ? Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Albus à Sirius.

- ça va…

Albus me regarda pour confirmer.

- Il a juste des cauchemars du mois de juin. Ce qui l'empêche de dormir. Dis-je.

- Il faudrait lui donné une potion. Dis Molly.

- Je lui ai proposé. Il a refusé. Dis-je.

- Il faut insister ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Il fait ce qu'il veut, Molly. Dis Sirius, sec.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer…

- C'est à Sirius de s'occuper d'Harry, Molly. Trancha Dumbledore.

- Mais voyons ! Ricana-t-elle. Regardez-le ! Mais regardez-le ! Vous parler d'un parrain ! Il ne voit même pas qu'Harry est mal depuis juin !

- Molly… Dis-je, la regardant dans les yeux.

Sirius avait arrêté de tourner sa bague, le regard fixant le vide. Il semblait avoir pris 40ans d'un coup. J'avais peur pour lui… Vraiment peur…

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il resta figé, les yeux exorbités.

- Que… Soufflais-je.

- Que… Comment … Souffla Sirius.

Tous se levèrent pour allé voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la porte.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Tonks en sautillant derrière tout le monde pour voir quelque chose.

- Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ?... Souffla Sirius.

**POV Harry. **

- Je te plains, Harry. Dis Fred. Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ici….

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry ne peut pas venir chez nous. Dis Ron.

- Parce qu'il est plus en sécurité, ici ! Dis Hermione. Réfléchis un peu ! La maison a toutes les protections possibles et inimaginables et en plus le Gardien du Secret n'est nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore !

- Chez nous aussi, on est en sécurité… Marmonna Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. Je ne m'ennuie pas autant que vous pouvez le croire. Dis-je.

- Mon œil ! S'exclamèrent Fred et George.

- Ce portrait me dit quelque chose… Dis Fred, en regard la toile accrochée au mur de ma chambre.

- A moi aussi… Dis George. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part d'autre.

- On pourrait aller espionner un peu ? Proposa Ginny, l'air de rien.

- Maman va nous tué si elle nous attrape. Commenta Ron.

- Ils lancent un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte. Dis Hermione.

Un cri retentit venant d'en bas. Ni une ni deux, on sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers.

- C'est maman qui a crié. Dis Ginny.

- Mais pourquoi elle aurait…

Ron arrêta sa question une fois arrivé au bas des marches. Le portrait de la mère de Sirius criait des insultes mais autre chose se trouvait dans le couloir, plus précisément devant l'entrée de la cuisine.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Veuillez m'excuser pour ce temps d'attente mais j'ai fait face à un dilemme… La question de la vie après la mort est un grand débat et j'ai longuement hésité à publier ce chapitre. **

**J'ai quand même décidé de le publier et si certaines personnes sont choqués de mon point de vue de l'Après, veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 3 : Respire !**

**POV Sirius. **

Ma colère s'était envolée. Laissant place à la stupéfaxion.

- Yuwé… Soufflais-je.

Oui ! Yuwé se trouvait devant moi sous sa forme de panthère noire aux yeux bleus. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille.

- _Oui, c'est bien moi…. Dit-elle, mécontent._

La colère revint aussi vite qu'elle avait disparue. Je sortis ma baguette et la pointa sur elle.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je t'empaille, tu as intérêt à partir d'ici IMMEDIATEMENT ! Hurlais-je.

Yuwé plissa les yeux et me bouscula pour entrer dans la cuisine.

- _Je ne viens pas pour toi, humain. J'ai juste un message à te transmettre. Et j'avoue que je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait mais le passé est le passé._

Elle s'installa sur la table, tranquillement.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Tonks.

- Yuwé, l'ancien compagnon de Mina. Qui la trahie d'ailleurs. Dit Remus, haineux.

Yuwé plissa ses yeux face à Remus puis reporta mon attention sur moi.

Harry et les enfants Weasley entrèrent dans la cuisine, stupéfait.

- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une panthère noire ! S'exclama Fred.

- Quel est ce message ? Demandais-je.

- « _Réveille-toi ». _Dit-elle. _Elle est en colère contre toi et contre Harry. Vous vous laissez dépérir et elle ne le supporte pas. Elle veut que vous continuiez à vivre, elle veut que vous l'oubliiez. _

- Qui ta dit ça ? Demandais-je.

- _Mina, bien sûr._

- Comment t'a-t-elle parlé ? Demanda Remus.

Visiblement, tout le monde entendait Yuwé.

- _Les créatures magiques et des ténèbres voient les esprits. Et elle est venue me trouvé pour que je vous transmette ce message. _

- Comment es-tu entré ici ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- _Je suis déjà venu ici pour protéger Sirius, il y a plusieurs années. _

J'acquiesça.

Elle avait parlé à Mina… Mina était encore parmi nous… Je le savais ! Je n'avais pas rêvé l'autre jour !

- Où est-elle ? Demandais-je.

- _Elle est ici sans y être. _

- Comment ça ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- _Les deux camps n'en veulent pas. Alors elle oscille entre les deux. Des fois, elle est ici sous forme de fantôme comme vous l'avez déjà vu._

- Les deux camps ? Demanda Remus.

- _Les deux camps, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Sur ce, je vous dis bonne soirée et adieu. _

Elle sauta de la table et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Non, attends ! Dis-je. Quels sont ces camps ? Insistais-je.

- _Les Enfers et le Paradis. _Répondit-elle, avant de sortir.

**POV Remus.**

Je m'en rappelais en avoir débattu avec Mina lors de nos années à Poudlard mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Mais d'après Yuwé, ces deux mondes existaient bien. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si c'était vrai, pourquoi Mina ne mériterait aucun des deux ?

Sirius semblait complètement bouleversé. Il ne bougeait plus, il n'avait plus aucunes réactions. Les autres étaient partis. Il ne restait que Dumbledore et Harry.

Je le secoua par l'épaule mais il ne bougea pas. Je le guida vers une chaise et lui servit un verre de whisky.

- Sirius ? L'appelais-je.

- Il est choqué. Dit Dumbledore. Il a besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

- Je ne savais pas que le paradis et l'enfer existaient. Commenta Harry.

- Les sorciers ont tendance à ne pas y croire. Répondit Dumbledore.

- Mina croyait en l'Enfer. Dis-je, en m'asseyant. Elle en parlait avec tellement de crainte qu'on aurait dit qu'elle y avait déjà été…

- Donc, ce qu'on a vu l'autre jour, le nuage, c'était Mina ? Demanda Harry.

- On dirait. Dis-je…

- Elle n'est dans aucuns des deux… Souffla Sirius.

Il avait la même expression qu'à l'époque lorsqu'il avait une super idée de blague…

- Non, Sirius. Dis-je. N'y pense pas…

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Mais si, Remus ! Elle est n'est pas attachée !

- J'ai dit non ! Dis-je, en haussant la voix.

- Vous pourriez nous dire de quoi vous parlez… Répéta Dumbledore.

- Il veut la ressusciter. Répondis-je.

- C'est possible ? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Non, on ne peut pas faire revivre les morts. Dit Dumbledore.

- Et la Pierre de Résurrection alors ! Répliqua Sirius, toujours de bonne humeur.

- Sirius… Elle n'existe pas… Ce n'est qu'un conte… Dis-je. Tu n'as donc rien entendu du message que Yuwé nous a transmit ? Elle veut que tu te réveilles et que tu tiennes tes promesses ! Elle veut que tu refasses ta vie, Sirius !

- Mais je ne peux pas ! Hurla-t-il. Elle est morte à cause de moi et je ne peux l'admettre ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?

La discussion tournait en rond. Je n'arriverais pas à le convaincre… C'était peine perdu…

_**Pendant ce temps, dans une ruelle près du square Grimmaurd…**_

_- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, maintenant laisse moi…. _Dit Yuwé, mécontente.

- Merci beaucoup… Dit une voix claire tel un écho dans l'esprit de la panthère noire.

- _J'ai fait ça parce que j'avais une dette envers toi, non par pitié…_

- Tu m'as condamné à mort, Yuwé… Même si je comprends ton acte même si il a été extrême, je ne t'en veux pas.

- _Tu m'énerves ! _Grogna-t-elle. _Je t'ai vendu et tu dis que tu ne m'en veux pas ! Je te hais ! _

Un rire retentit dans la tête de Yuwé. Une forme claire commençait à prendre forme aux côtés du fauve.

- Tu devrais peut-être changé d'apparence. Une panthère noire en pleine rue de Londres, ça ferait mauvais genre…

- _Tais-toi…_

- Désolé…

- _Tu commences à prendre forme. Tu deviens fantôme. C'est ce que tu souhaites ? Restez ici à voir tes humains mourir sans rien pouvoir faire. _

- Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça… C'est de ma faute tout ça… J'aurais dût le prévenir…

- _Tais-toi ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est le destin ! Les Parques en ont décidé ainsi un point c'est tout ! Alors arrête de te plaindre et de te morfondre et trouve une solution !_

- Je n'ai plus de force…

- _Balivernes ! Tu as assez de forces pour le faire ! Le sang de licornes t'aidera !_

- Tu me donnes des conseils… Tu m'aimes toujours alors ?

- _Tais-toi et va bosser, je ne veux plus te voir ainsi. _

La panthère se transforma en corbeaux et disparut.

Le fantôme lui se dissipa en une brume et disparut à son tour.

**POV Harry. **

Après la petite discussion avec Remus, Sirius et Dumbledore, la mère de Ron m'avait ordonné de remonté dans ma chambre. Les autres m'attendaient dans les escaliers. On remonta dans ma chambre pour discuter au calme.

- C'était quoi ce truc ? Demanda Ron.

- Une panthère noire, Ron… Dit Fred.

- Tu sais, un gros chat noir … Ajouta George.

- Non, ce n'était pas une simple panthère noire. Répliqua Hermione. Une panthère n'a pas des yeux bleus et n'est pas capable de télépathie.

- Un panthère magique. Proposa Fred.

Hermione avait les sourcils froncés et l'esprit ailleurs signe qu'elle réfléchissait intensément.

- ça n'existe pas. Dit-elle après un long moment.

- Cette chose à parlé de Mina… Dis-je. Mina lui a parlé… Pourquoi pas nous ?

- Parce que tu es un simple humain. Répondit Hermione. D'après certaines personnes, les créatures ou les hybrides peuvent voir les esprits, les fantômes.

- Mais nous aussi, on voit les fantômes. Répliqua Ron.

- Il y a différents stades pour devenir fantôme même si la plupart du temps, ça va très vite, des fois ça peut prendre plusieurs jours ou comme dans ce cas, des mois…

- ça veut dire quoi ?

- Qu'elle hésite surement à rester ou allé … ailleurs… Dit-elle. Je ne crois pas trop à ces trucs même si l'existence des fantômes me perturbe un peu.

- Maman nous a toujours expliqué qu'il y avait un monde meilleur qui nous attendait et que pour les mauvais sorciers, ils disparaissaient… Dit Ron.

- En tout cas, Mina nous a demandé de ne plus pensé à elle et de continuer à vivre. Dis-je.

- Et elle a raison. Je pense que le message était surtout pour Sirius. Dit Hermione. Je m'inquiète pour lui...

On resta silencieux.

_Oui, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui… Tous les soirs, j'avais peur qu'il ne soit plus là le matin suivant… Qu'il est abandonné…_

**POV Dumbledore. **

Cette soirée aura été éprouvante… Le retour de Yuwé, … l'espoir futile de Sirius à la ramené à la vie…

Mina était donc perdu dans les dimensions… mais pourquoi ?

J'alla à la fenêtre de mon bureau. La statue de Mina était toujours là, immobile.

Le lendemain matin, alors que je descendais pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, j'aperçus Remus dans le parc. Je sortis donc et le rejoignit.

- Bonjour, Albus. Salua Remus, devant la statue.

- Bonjour, Remus. Comment allez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Soupira-t-il.

Il déposa des fleurs aux pieds de Mina.

- Sirius a chercher une solution toute la nuit et il y était encore quand je suis parti. Dit-il. Le message de Yuwé n'a fait qu'empirer les choses.

- Pensez-vous qu'elle disait vrai ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, ça explique ce qu'on a vu l'autre jour. Et ça explique ce que je ressens quand je viens ici.

Un cri strident retentit soudainement. Les mains sur les oreilles, on en chercha la source mais rien … il n'y avait rien hormis Mina.

Remus s'arrêta nette en regardant la forêt interdite. Les yeux écarquillés.

Le bruit s'arrêta enfin.

- Remus qui a-t-il ? Demandais-je. Avez-vous vu quelque chose ?

Sans rien dire, il se mit à courir en direction de la forêt. J'eu beaucoup de mal à le suivre.

A 100mètres de profondeur, il se mit à marcher à allure normal.

- Remus… Pourquoi… Demandais-je, essoufflé.

Il m'intima le silence d'un geste de la main.

On avança silencieusement.

15minutes plus tard, une licorne se trouvait devant nous. Broutant le peu d'herbe d'une petite clairière.

L'air devint glacial. Je ne pus me retenir de claqué des dents. Remus, lui, fixait la licorne, ou plutôt quelque chose à côté.

La licorne eut des spasmes et s'effondra soudainement. Elle eut des petits soubresauts puis ne bougea plus.

Remus s'approcha lentement.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demandais-je.

- Je parle à Mina, Albus. Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je resta donc en retrait. Préférant poser mes questions plus tard.

Remus s'approcha du corps de la licorne.

- Albus, il faut emmener cette licorne à Mina. Dit-il après quelques minutes.

J'acquiesça et on la fit léviter.

- Vous l'avez vu ? Demandais-je.

- Oui sous forme de fantôme mais elle est sans doute pas à terme vu que ne vous la voyez pas.

On arriva enfin au parc.

- Que faut-il faire ? Demandais-je.

- Elle ne me l'a pas encore dit. Elle a dut mal à parler. On dirait qu'elle se force à rester visible.

On déposa la carcasse devant la statue de Mina.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Remus en regardant sur sa droite.

- Mais on ne peut pas ! Tu veux me rendre plus maudit que je ne le suis ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- Elle veut que j'entaille la gorge de la licorne.

- Tu es sûr ? Reprit Remus. Si je le suis, tu me le paieras … Grogna-t-il.

Il s'accroupit et entailla la gorge de la bête. Le sang de couleur argenté coula lentement.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Remus, un peu dégouté.

- En mettre sur ces lèvres… Murmurais-je.

Ça m'était venu automatiquement. Le sang de licorne permettait de survivre lorsqu'on est presque mort. Si un vampire en buvait… Non… ça ne suffirait pas… ou alors elle en aurait bu avant mais pas assez…

Remus mit ses doigts dans le sang et en mit sur les lèvres de Mina. Mais rien ne se passa.

Remus regarda partout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne la vois plus. Dit-il.

On attendit pendant une bonne demi-heure mais toujours rien.

- Nous nous sommes fait de faux espoirs… Soupirais-je.

- J'en ai bien peur… Dit Remus, démoralisé. Il ne faut pas en parlé à Sirius. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer.

J'acquiesça.

Soudain, la terre gronda. Le ciel devint noir et le tonnerre tonna. Le vent souffla d'une telle violence qu'on dut reculer de plusieurs pas. Je créa un bouclier autour de nous pour nous en protéger.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Cria Remus.

- Je ne sais pas !

D'un coup, un éclair foudroya la statue de Mina. Ça dura 10sec. 10 longues secondes… nous éblouissants, nous aveuglant.

Lorsqu'on ouvrit les yeux, le ciel redevenait clair et le sol avait arrêté de trembler.

Je porta mon regard sur Remus pour voir si il allait bien. Celui-ci regardait derrière moi, les yeux écarquillés. Je suivis son regard et découvrit la scène.

La statue de Mina avait disparue… La vraie Mina était allongée sur l'herbe… Inanimée, en chair et en os.

- Je n'y crois pas… Souffla Remus.

On s'approcha lentement.

Remus se mit à genou à ses côtés et lui prit délicatement la main.

- Mina ?

Remus se mit soudainement à hurler. Mina lui serrait la main de toutes ses forces.

Il réussit néanmoins à s'en extirpé. Je le tira en arrière.

Mina se mit à hurler et à se tortillé dans tous les sens.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, paniqué. Il faut l'aider … Elle a surement mal quelque part !

- Attendons quelques minutes… Dis-je. Il faut qu'elle reprenne ses esprits avant toute chose. On ne pourrait rien faire, maintenant.

Ça dura un bon quart d'heure. Elle s'était arrêtée en position fœtale, immobile.

Elle gémit, essayant d'attrapé quelque chose autour d'elle. Elle se coucha sur le dos, se tenant la gorge.

Remus se précipita sur elle et la fit assoir. Les sourcils froncés, il lui tapa dans le dos.

- Respire ! S'exclama-t-il. Avale de l'air par la bouche !

_Respire ?_

Elle obéit et inhala une grande bouffée d'air par la bouche.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes… normale, humaine, transparente…

- Impossible … Murmurais-je.

Remus me regarda. Il semblait ne pas y croire non plus….

Il posa sa main sur le haut de la poitrine de Mina.

- Son cœur… il bat … Dit-il, incrédule.

Elle perdit connaissance.

Mina était redevenue humaine…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 4 : C'est bon les toasts !**

**POV Remus.**

- Il faut l'emmener à Pomfresh. Dis-je. Elle est gelée et ses lèvres commencent à être bleues.

- Oui, allons-y.

Dumbledore la fit léviter sur une civière et on l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Je n'arrivais pas y croire… Mina était revenue et était humaine !

Le choc qu'elle allait avoir en se réveillant…

- Pompom ! S'exclama Dumbledore, une fois dans la pièce.

La concernée accourut, venant de son bureau.

- Oui, Monsieur le directeur ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Par Merlin ! Qui es cette jeune fille ! Elle est en hypothermie ! Dit-elle en l'examinant.

On l'allongea sur le lit le plus proche et elle commença à l'ausculter.

- Mais c'est … Mina… Souffla-t-elle. Comment ?

- On ne sait pas. Répondit le directeur. On la retrouvé dans le parc.

- D'accord. Veuillez me laisser. Vous pourrez revenir dans 1h lorsque j'aurais fini.

- Pourrais-je resté ? Demandais-je.

- Non ! Dehors, tous les deux !

Inutile d'insisté avec Pompom Pomfresh.

Une fois sorti de la pièce, je m'effondra contre le mur.

- Venez, allons boire quelque chose. Dit Albus.

- Non, je reste ici.

Il me regarda longuement, silencieux.

- Très bonne idée. Dit-il, en faisant apparaitre un petit fauteuil confortable.

- Il ne faut pas en parlé à Sirius, tout de suite. Dis-je.

- Je suis d'accord. Attendons d'être sûr et de connaitre les résultats de Pompom.

- Comment est-ce possible… Soufflais-je, les yeux dans le vague.

- Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté… Dit Albus. Peut-être que ceux de l'Autre Côté, ne sachant pas où la mettre, lui laisse une 2ème chance…

Madame Pomfresh ouvrit la porte 1h plus tard. Elle était livide et grave.

Je me précipita au chevet de Mina qui était toujours inconsciente. L'infirmière lui avait mis le célèbre pyjama de l'infirmerie.

Elle avait de larges cernes et elle était pâle.

- Alors Pompom ? Demanda Albus.

- Je … je n'arrive pas y croire… Dit-elle, en s'asseyant sur le lit voisin. Elle est… humaine ! Elle respire. Son cœur bat….

- Va-t-elle bien ? Demandais-je.

- Elle était en hypothermie. J'ai réussi à la réchauffer et j'ai fait baisser sa fièvre. Mais elle a besoin d'énormément de repos.

- A-t-elle encore de la magie en elle ? Demanda Albus.

- Oui mais son niveau était très bas. Avec du repos et aucunes magies, elle devrait retrouvée sa magie d'origine dans un mois environ.

Le silence se fit alors qu'on observait Mina.

Je lui tenais la main. Je sentais son pouls. Sa main était chaude.

- Comment est-ce possible ?... Souffla Pompom.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit le directeur. Peut-être que Mina pourra nous le dire, une fois éveillée.

- Elle va être totalement terrifiée… Dis-je.

- Mais, il me semble qu'elle en avait toujours rêvée… être humaine…

- Oui mais ça a toujours été un rêve impossible. On aime croire aux rêves qu'on ne pourra jamais réalisé. Là, elle va se réveiller… elle va devoir respirer, manger… Tout ce qu'elle trouvait futile à l'époque …

- Elle sera peut-être amnésique… Dit Pompom. Après un tel choc, son cerveau va peut-être vouloir se protéger…

- On verra lorsqu'elle sera réveillée. Dis-je. Je vais rester ici pour veiller sur elle.

- Je vais devoir remonter. J'ai rendez-vous au Ministère. Dit Albus. Prévenez-moi si elle se réveille. Et je vais mettre une copie de la statue de Mina… pour Sirius. Il va surement passé comme tous les jours.

- D'accord. Bonne journée.

- Elle commence très bien, pour l'instant malgré tout. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je resta auprès de Mina tout le reste de la journée.

- Il faudra un certain temps pour qu'elle se réveille, je pense. Dit l'infirmière. C'est une sacrée épreuve qu'elle vient de subir, son corps doit pouvoir suivre. Passé d'un corps mort depuis des millénaires à un corps vivant… Par Merlin,… certaines choses m'étonneront toujours…

Elle retourna dans son bureau.

On commençait à voir des changements dans le corps de Mina. Sa peau, autrefois, tel du marbre sans aucunes tâches ou grains de beauté, commençait à devenir « normale ». Grains de beauté, rougeurs commençaient à apparaitre.

_Elle était humaine… _

Le soir venu, je décida de retourné chez Sirius. Je devais le surveillé même si son envie de vivre était un peu revenu, j'étais encore inquiet pour lui.

- Madame Pomfresh ? Appelais-je.

- Appelez-moi Pompom, Remus. Nous sommes tout deux des adultes maintenant. Dit-elle, en sortant de son bureau.

- D'accord, Pompom. Je vais rentrer dormir un peu. Pourriez-vous m'envoyer un hibou si elle se réveillait ?

- Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis.

- On voudrait que ça reste un secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réveiller. Dis-je.

- Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Je ne le dirais rien à personne, promis.

J'embrassa la main de Mina et partit d'un pas trainant.

Dans le parc, j'alla voir le travail d'Albus. La statue était à l'identique mais sera-t-elle assez convaincante pour Sirius ?

Le silence régnait au 12, square Grimmaurd.

J'alla directement dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait que Molly qui rangeait les couverts.

- Ah ! Remus ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas ce soir. Je peux vous faire quelque chose à manger si vous le souhaitez.

- Non merci, Molly. Je n'ai pas très faim ce soir. La journée s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, le ménage de la maison avance bien.

- Avez-vous vu Sirius de la journée ?

- Non, il est resté dans la bibliothèque toute la journée. Dit-elle, froidement.

- Ecoutez Molly… Soufflais-je. Je sais que le bien-être d'Harry vous soit très important mais Sirius a perdu son âme sœur et, maintenant, il sait qu'elle est entre deux mondes. Si vous perdriez Arthur ou encore les enfants… comment réagiriez-vous ? Pas mieux que Sirius, je pense.

Elle était livide et furieuse. Elle sortit sans mot dire.

_Au moins, je lui ai coupé son caquet. _

Je me servis une tasse de thé et monta à la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque des Black devait être un bel endroit à l'époque où elle était entretenue mais maintenant, la moitié des livres étaient mités et l'autre moitié était sur le sol. Une grande partie des livres étaient entassés autour de Sirius.

Celui-ci avait le regard fou, assis en tailleur, il lisait un énorme bouquin.

- A l'époque, tu disais détester cette bibliothèque car elle était faite de livres sur la magie noire. Et là, tu as passé presque 24h non stop dans cette pièce.

- Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose… Dit-il, comme fou. Il … il faut du sang et … euh… des os de dragons et…

- Sirius… arrête, s'il te plait. Dis-je. C'est de la magie noire et c'est impossible de ressusciter les morts. Avec ces formules, tu ne pourras créer qu'un semblant d'humanoïde sans âme et sans vie. C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Et … et si je trouvais la Pierre de Résurrection ?

- Elle ne fait apparaitre que son âme et elle en serait triste. Elle te l'a dit Sirius, elle veut que tu tournes la page et que tu sois heureux. Tu es en train de te détruire, Sirius.

- Tais-toi, laisse-moi. Dit-il, furieux.

- Ok… va manger quelque chose au moins… Je vais à Poudlard, ce soir, si … tu me cherches. Dis-je.

En redescendant, j'entendis les rires d'Harry, Ron et des jumeaux dans la chambre des deux premiers.

C'est donc rassuré que je repartis pour Poudlard.

Je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette maison lugubre où mon meilleur ami devenait fou.

De retour à l'infirmerie, j'alla prévenir Pompom de mon retour.

- Déjà ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je n'avais pas trop envie de rester là-bas. Dis-je. Sirius devient fou et il ne m'écoute pas. Je préfère rester ici à veiller ma meilleure amie.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire qu'elle est revenue ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, il se pourrait qu'elle soit amnésique, violente, ou que sais-je, à son réveil. Sirius est beaucoup trop fragile pour être déçu une nouvelle fois. Si elle ne se réveillait jamais, il se laisserait mourir.

- Je vois. Je comprends votre point de vue mais s'il découvre que la statue à l'extérieur est une fausse… Vous serez obligé de le lui dire…

- Il est tellement plongé dans ses livres qu'il ne viendra pas avant 2 ou 3jours. Dis-je. J'espère qu'elle sera réveillée avant…

J'alla m'assoir sur une chaise à côté du lit de Mina et reprit sa main.

- La guerre recommence à peine que j'en suis déjà lassé. Dis-je.

- Couchez-vous sur le lit voisin. Dit-elle. Je ne risque pas d'avoir d'autres patients avant Septembre. Dit-elle.

- Merci beaucoup, Pompom.

- De rien. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Bonne nuit, Remus. Dormez-bien.

- Vous aussi.

Une fois repartie dans son bureau, je posa ma tête sur le bord du lit de Mina. Gémissant.

- Mina, réveille-toi… s'il te plait… Murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- Si c'est demander si gentiment… Grogna-t-on.

Dans un premier temps, je crus à une hallucination. Mais en relevant la tête, je vis deux beaux yeux bleus azur fatigués qui me regardaient avec un léger sourire.

- Bon, ok, je me rendors… Dit-elle, d'une voix rauque.

- Mina… soufflais-je. Tu… tu … tu es réveillée !

- Oui mais chut, je n'ai pas envie de subir tous ces tests que Pomfresh veut me faire…

Je rigola, pleurant comme un gosse.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?... Souffla-t-elle.

- Je… Tu m'as tellement manqué… Tu ne peux pas savoir… Bafouillais-je. Tu nous a tous manqué…

- Viens… Souffla-t-elle, en écartant les bras.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, pleurant elle aussi.

- Mina… il faut que je te dise quelque chose… Dis-je, en m'écartant.

- Que je suis humaine ? Oui, je sais.

- Que… Comment ?

- C'est une longue histoire… Souffla-t-elle, en fermant les yeux. Je suis fatiguée, Lunard… Très fatiguée… On en parle demain…

- D'accord. Dors. Dis-je en caressant ses cheveux

Après ça, je pus m'endormir tranquillement sur le lit voisin.

**POV Mina.**

Tout était flou... J'avais mal à la tête… J'avais mal partout…

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, le soleil commençait à se lever.

J'avais l'impression d'être aveugle et sourde… c'était horrible…

Allongée sur le dos, je tourna la tête et vis Remus qui dormait à point fermé sur le lit voisin.

Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis ma mort ?... Pas beaucoup vu l'apparence de Remus qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

Je reporta mon regard sur le plafond. Tout était tellement… flou comparé à mon ancienne vue…

Il me faudrait beaucoup de temps pour m'y habituer.

Je leva ma main et la posa sur ma joue. Elle était chaude… Grains de beauté et rougeurs coloraient ma main autrefois d'albâtre.

Mon ventre commençait à me faire mal… j'avais surement une blessure interne. Les humains sont tellement fragiles….

- Mina ! Vous êtes réveillée ! S'exclama Madame Pomfresh, en sortant de son bureau.

- On dirait… Dis-je, la voix rauque.

Je toussa, mal à la gorge.

- Tenez. Buvez. Dit-elle en me donnant un verre d'eau.

Je pris un air dégouté. Plus par habitude qu'autre chose, l'odeur de me répugnait plus.

Pomfresh me releva la tête et je bus néanmoins le liquide transparent qui me fit un bien fou à ma gorge en feu.

- Merci… Soupirais-je. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour j'allais apprécier un verre d'eau tel un oasis dans un désert.

- Vous êtes consciente de votre changement, alors ?

- Oui.

- Vous semblez bien réagir… Dit-elle.

- J'avais … été prévenue avant mon réveil, en quelque sorte…

Elle me regarda, intriguée mais n'insista pas et commença à m'examiner.

J'avais une légère grippe et il me fallait beaucoup de sommeil.

- J'ai également mal au ventre, je n'en connais pas la cause… Dis-je.

Elle sourit et partit dans son bureau sans un mot.

Elle revint 1minute plus tard avec un plateau. Toast, café, jus d'orange, bacon, … il y avait de tout.

- Voici le remède à ce mal de ventre. Dit-elle, souriante.

J'étais septique…

Je voulus m'assoir de par moi-même mais une douleur violente dans le dos m'en empêcha.

- Je vais vous aider. Dit l'infirmière.

Elle posa des oreillers dans mon dos et m'aida à m'assoir en me prenant sous les bras.

- Je vous laisse découvrir votre plateau. Dit Pomfresh en glissant la tablette avec le plateau à ma hauteur.

Elle repartit dans son bureau alors que je prenais un toast beurré encore chaud. Avant, lorsque je prenais quelque chose à cette température, c'était un objet venant directement des flammes…

Avec beaucoup d'hésitation et d'observation, je mis le toast en bouche.

Pour ma plus grande surprise, c'était délicieux ! Je dévora tout mon plateau et mon ventre cessa d'être douloureux.

- Alors, bien mangé ? Demanda Pomfresh en revenant.

- Oui. Souriais-je. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait être aussi bon.

- Remus avait très peur de votre réaction à votre réveil mais je vois qu'il avait tort de s'en faire. Dit-elle.

Elle repartit avec le plateau et revint 2minutes plus tard avec une potion.

- Tenez, une potion pour votre grippe. Je dois en faire une pour votre dos. Vous l'aurez tout à l'heure.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup. Dis-je avant de boire d'une traite la potion fumante.

- Croyez-vous qu'on devrait réveiller, Remus ?

- Non, laissons-le dormir. Il en a besoin.

Elle acquiesça.

Elle me donna la Gazette et repartit dans son bureau.

Après 1h de lecture difficile, Remus commença à gigoter.

- Salut beau brun. Merci pour cette nuit de rêve. Dis-je, moqueuse.

Celui-ci se redressa vivement, regardant partout autour de lui. Lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, il soupira et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

- Merci pour ce réveil stressant … Dit-il.

- De rien ! Riais-je. Bien dormi ?

- Tu me dis ça comme si on ne s'était plus vu depuis la veille.

-Souris, Remus. Je ne veux pas parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis là, la fragilité en plus. D'ailleurs, j'adore les petit-déj !

Il sourit et se frotta les yeux.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il.

- 9h environ. Dis-je.

- Déjà…

-Tu avais besoin de sommeil mon mumus.

- M'appelle pas comme ça… Grogna-t-il. Sinon, comment vas-tu ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je me sens trop bizarre. Comme si j'étais aveugle et sourde… Je sens le froid et le chaud aussi. C'est perturbant ! J'ai mal au dos et un peu aux jambes aussi. J'avais la grippe mais Pompom m'a donné une potion et je suis guérie.

Il acquiesça en souriant.

- Prête à courir le marathon alors ! Ria-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas encore essayé de marcher mais mon moral le voudrait bien !

- Vaux mieux que tu attendes encore un peu. Dit-il. Repose-toi.

- Oui, je vais me reposer mais je veux pouvoir me déplacer le plus vite possible. Dis-je.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Pour frappé mon cher fiancé… Dis-je, en colère.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Je voudrais m'excuser pour cette attente interminable… j'ai eu de gros soucis de santé mais je commence à allé mieux donc je recommence à taper ^^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 5 : J'étais en enfer…**

Il me fallut une bonne semaine pour pouvoir me mettre debout. Mes muscles me faisaient atrocement souffrir comparé au premier jour…

Les potions et onguents de Pompom me soulageaient mais la douleur ne disparaissait pas.

Remus et Albus passaient tous les jours me voir et me racontaient ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ma mort.

Car oui, j'étais morte. J'avais raconté que je ne me souvenais pas de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ma mort… mais c'était pour éviter de leurs en parler…. Enfin soit, j'arrivais un peu à marcher avec l'aide de béquilles… moi marcher avec des béquilles, le monde à l'envers !

Apprendre tout ça était marrant mais des fois agaçant par la lenteur des progressions.

Cela faisait 9jours que j'étais éveillée. Il était 9h du matin et je venais d'engloutir un plateau rempli de nourriture avec les doigts… je n'arrivais toujours pas à utiliser de couverts…

- Vous ne devriez pas manger aussi vite, vous allez avoir mal au ventre. Rigola Pompom.

- C'est bon… Dis-je, honteuse.

- Elle a encore tout mangé en 5minutes ? Demanda Remus qui venait d'entrer.

- Que voulez-vous… Soupira Pompom.

- Fais attention, tu vas finir par prendre du poids ! Rigola Remus.

…

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Soufflais-je, livide.

Remus éclata de rire.

- Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comme d'habitude. Et toi ? ça va au QG ?

- On peut dire ça… Soupira-t-il, en s'asseyant au pied de mon lit. L'état de Sirius… empire. Il va bientôt réaliser que la statue n'est qu'une copie et j'ai peur de sa réaction…

- Il va lâcher prise… Soufflais-je. Je dois le voir… Il doit me voir. Dis-je.

- Tu veux y allé quand ?

- Aujourd'hui. Je ne peux plus repousser les retrouvailles. Lorsque je le reverrais, je veux qu'il soit encore en vie et en bonne santé mentale. Pourrais-tu me trouver des vêtements convenables?

- Je vais aller te chercher ça. Dit-il. Pas de préférences ?

- Non, du moment que j'ai un pantalon et un t-shirt.

Il repartit d'un pas vif et revint 30minutes plus tard avec un jeans bleu, un t-shirt gris foncé et un sweat-shirt à capuche noir. Pompom venait de finir mes soins et avait cédé à ma demande de sortie. Je devais juste revenir tous les jours pour mes soins.

- J'ai emprunté des vêtements à Hermione et Ginny. Dit Remus.

- Tu leurs a dit ?

- Je leurs ai dit que c'était une surprise et d'allé dans la cuisine dans 1h.

- Ok… Dis-je en m'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Un petit coup de main pour te changer ? Demanda Pompom.

- Oui, merci… Dis-je, un peu honteuse.

5minutes plus tard, j'étais enfin habillée et Remus me passa mes fameuses béquilles.

- Si tu fatigues, tu me le dis. Dit-il. On fera une pause. On a tout notre temps.

- Je ne suis pas une vieille non plus… Grognais-je.

Il éclata de rire et on se mit en marche.

- Comment les humains peuvent marcher aussi lentement… Soufflais-je.

- Bienvenue dans l'humanité.

Un étage de descendue et j'étais… en sueur ?

- ça va aller ?

- Oui, oui. Continuons.

On mit 40minutes pour atteindre les grilles du domaine… J'en aurais presque pleurée…

- Tu veux que je te porte ? Demanda Remus.

Il avait l'air anxieux de me voir ainsi.

- Mais non, mon mumus. Il faut que je me muscle.

- Oui mais quand même…

- Met ta main sur mon épaule et transplane, s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas si je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs donc en attendant, action jeune homme !

Il s'exécuta et je me prépara à l'atterrissage.

En touchant le sol, je perdis l'équilibre et m'ouvrit la main en tombant.

- Vraiment fragile ces humains… Grognais-je.

Remus ricana et m'aida à me relever.

- Pas d'autres bobos ?

- Non. Dis-je.

- Prête ? Dit-il alors qu'on était en face du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

- Il le faut. Dis-je.

J'avais peur de la réaction de Sirius… Était-il déjà fou ? Allait-il me croire ? Allait-il m'écouter ou va-t-il rester dans son monde ?

Remus ouvrit la porte sans toquer et me laissa passer.

- Tu connais le chemin. Dit-il.

J'alla au fond du couloir, d'un pas lent avec mes béquilles.

- Ce tableau est toujours là à ce que je vois… Murmurais-je.

- Oui, on a tout essayé mais rien à faire… Soupira Remus. Attends, j'entre d'abord.

Il passa sa tête par la cuisine et parla à quelqu'un mais je n'entendis pas qui. Vive ma super ouïe…

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et je pus entendre un « Pourquoi devrais-je avoir un choc ? ».

- Viens. Me dit-il.

Il n'y avait qu'Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione dans la cuisine. Il me regardait en fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi ils devraient être choqués.

- Salut… Dis-je, mes joues chauffant légèrement. Ça fait longtemps…

Pourquoi étais-je si stressée de leurs réactions ? pourquoi étais-je si nerveuse ?...

Je planta mon regard dans celui d'Harry qui était perdu.

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux.

- Mina… Souffla-t-il.

Les deux autres le regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Présente ! Riais-je, nerveuse en levant ma béquille pour saluer. Ça va les jeunes ?

Quelques secondes passèrent… N'y croyant toujours pas.

- Mina est revenue parmi nous. Dit Remus, brisant le silence. Mais pas tout à fait comme à l'origine…

Harry se leva et se mit devant moi. Il posa une main hésitante sur ma joue et écarquilla les yeux au contact de ma joue chaude.

- Vivante… Souffla-t-il, en reculant d'un pas.

… il n'était pas heureux de me voir…

Mes yeux piquèrent et je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

Harry sursauta à cette fois et me sauta à la gorge.

- Désolé… j'étais tellement … Souffla-t-il.

Ron, Ginny et Hermione, après avoir digéré la nouvelle, nous vinrent me prendre dans leurs bras pour un câlin général.

- Vous m'avez manqué… Soufflais-je, le nez dans le cou d'Harry.

Je me recula et les admira.

- Vous avez tellement grandi en 1an1/2… Dis-je. Dire qu'à mon époque, j'étais considérée comme très grande. Riais-je.

- Comment tu… tu as … Bafouilla Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Dis-je. Je me réveillée et paf ! Humaine. Dis-je, amusée.

Faussement amusée…

- Où est Sirius, Harry ?

- Comme d'habitude, dans la bibliothèque. Dit-il, d'un ton lugubre.

- Chouette, 3 étages à monter… Dis-je, en baissant la tête.

Remus ricana.

- Je te fais transplaner jusque là-haut, exceptionnellement ? Demanda-t-il.

- Si tu insistes… Dis-je, l'air de rien.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et il transplana sur le pallier du 3ème étage.

- Veux-tu que je reste dans le couloir ?

- Non, ça ira. Dis-je. Je crie si j'ai besoin de toi.

Il m'ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers.

La porte était entrouverte de 2centimètres, j'étais pétrifiée…

Je souffla un bon coup et poussa la porte avec l'une de mes béquilles.

L'endroit qui devait être beau à l'époque était sans-dessus-dessous… Quasiment tous les livres étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Des notes étaient collées sur les étagères. Des restes de repas étaient sur le sol, les assiettes et verres brisés. Le papier peint émeraude était brûlé par endroits. Surement par des sorts…

Sirius était assis en tailleur à 2mètres de moi. Il me tournait le dos et avait la tête entre ses mains.

- Je te savais bordélique mais à ce point… ça fait peur… Dis-je, à moitié-amusée.

Il ne réagit pas.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir alors réveille-toi et viens m'embrasser. Dis-je.

Pas de réactions.

J'analysa la distance et les embuches qui me séparaient de lui.

- Allez… j'ai bien fait pire… Soufflais-je. Regarde amour, tu m'obliges à ramper jusque toi… Dis-je. Je te croyais gentleman.

Pas de réactions.

Je commençais à avoir peur de ce manque de vie…

Je lâcha une de mes béquilles et m'appuya à une étagère. Je me laissa glisser sur le sol et me mis à ramper difficilement.

Le trajet depuis Poudlard m'avait fatigué les bras et j'avais du mal à avancer.

- Sirius Orion Black ! M'exclamais-je, n'en pouvant plus après 1m. Tu vas venir m'aider ou dois-je retourner dans les Enfers ?

Je laissa couler une larme de frustration.

Soudain, je vis sa tête se relever.

Il se leva brusquement, me regardant les yeux écarquillés, voir fous…

Il avait tellement maigrit… On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'Azkaban…

- Qui êtes-vous ? Souffla-t-il.

- Il y a d'autre personne qui te surnomme amour ? Je suis jalouse là…

- Non, ce n'est pas possible…

- Si je suis là, à tes pieds.

- MENTEUSE ! VOUS N'ETES PAS MINA ! Cria-t-il. TONKS JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI ALORS ARRETE !

Arquant les sourcils, je soupira et me mis assise. M'accrochant à une armoire, je réussie avec beaucoup de mal, et sans aides…, à me lever.

- Viens ici. Dis-je, froide.

Bizarrement, il obéit et se mit devant moi.

Je le gifla de toute mes forces.

- Aie… Soufflais-je, secouant ma main.

Il se tenait la joue, choqué.

- Tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Dis-je, durement. C'est moi, Mina, et je suis vivante. Je suis revenue humaine… pour toi et Harry. Alors tu vas te réveillé sinon je vais me suicider et retourné en Enfers.

Il resta quelques secondes à m'observer.

Il posa sa main tremblante sur mon cou.

- Mina… Souffla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Il me prit brusquement dans ses bras, me serrant de toutes ses forces.

- Hého ! Riais-je. Tu m'étouffes…

Il m'embrasse tendrement, puis nicha sa tête dans son cou.

On resta dans cette position pendant un long moment.

J'avais mal partout et je commençais à avoir des vertiges… La fatigue surement. Mais Sirius avait besoin de ce contact, je le laissa donc faire.

- Comment … Souffla-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas… Dis-je en me reculant légèrement. Je suis là, maintenant. Et tu vas devoir t'occuper de moi pendant quelques temps !

- Tu es blessé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non mais le passage de morte à vivante est difficile pour mon corps et je dois activer et muscler tous mes muscles, surtout mes jambes…

- Allons manger alors. J'ai une faim de loup. Dit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

La semaine qui suivit fut calme. Je travaillais à la reconstruction de Sirius qui avait des tendances à me réveiller en pleine nuit pour vérifier que j'étais toujours vivante.

Ce soir devait y avoir une réunion avec tous les membres de l'Ordre. Peu de personnes savaient pour mon retour. Seuls Thonks, Kingsley et la famille Weasley, bien sûr, étaient au courant.

- Mina ? Ma chérie ?

- Oui, je suis vivante et je dors ! Grognais-je.

- Non mais il est déjà 10h… Dit la voix de mon homme. Si tu veux prendre ton petit-déjeuner, faut te lever maintenant.

- Tu es pardonné… Dis-je, sortant ma tête de sous la couette.

Je m'assis au milieu du lit, les cheveux dans tous les sens.

- Tu es magnifique. Rigola-t-il.

Je lui lança un regard assassin et me leva avec la couette autour de moi.

Il vint m'embrasser et redescendit à la cuisine alors que j'allais dans la salle de bain d'un pas lent et boiteux.

J'avais encore du mal avec le degré de chaleur de l'eau. Je mettais encore l'eau brulante et me brulait le dos à chaque douche…

Ma douche finie, j'alla m'habiller d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt un peu trop large bordeaux. Je me sécha les cheveux, les laissa lâché et descendit.

La descente fut longue et ardue…

- Mina ? S'exclama la voix de Sirius un peu plus bas.

- Je suis en train de descendre, Roméo. Oh mon Roméo… Dis-je, ironique.

Il monta et me retrouva au 2ème alors que je m'étais assise sur les premières marches.

- Bonjour Milady. Souria Sirius. Qui est Roméo ?

- Un personnage d'une pièce moldu dramatique et romantique. Je te la ferais lire un de ses jours. Dis-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras et mit ma tête dans son cou.

- Tu sens bon le parfum… Soufflais-je.

- Tu aimes ? Je l'ai retrouvé dans mes affaires. Je le mettais quand on s'est connu.

- Je ne le sentais pas comme ça à l'époque. Dis-je.

- Apprécie alors. Rigola-t-il. Au fait, Rogue est là… Ajouta-t-il, en grognant. Il attend Dumbledore.

- Ok.

Une fois dans le hall, il me posa et il m'aida à marché jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Hello le monde ! Lançais-je, une fois la porte passée.

Des assiettes se brisèrent et Rogue me regardait, livide.

- Salut Sévi !

D'un pas boiteux, j'alla jusqu'à lui et le pris dans mes bras.

- Mina… Souffla Sirius, choqué.

Je me recula et sourit à Severus.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai promis… Bougonnais-je, en allant m'assoir. Chéri ! J'ai faim ! Dis-je, innocente.

- Mina Cullen… Souffla enfin Severus Rogue. Impossible…

- Et bien si et humaine à 100% ! Dis-je, enjouée.

Il s'assit, livide.

- Pourquoi as-tu dis que tu as promis ? Demanda Sirius.

Ouïe d'animagus…

- Bonjour Mina ! Salua Harry en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Harry ! Bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci. Dit-il.

Ses traits étaient encore tirés et des cernes étaient encrés sous ses yeux.

- Au fait, bête question : on est quel jour ? Demandais-je entre deux bouchées.

- Le 31 Aout. Répondit Harry.

- Ohhh… Tu vas à l'école demain ! Dis-je, plaintive.

- Et moi, je m'en vais. Dit Sirius.

- Puis-je savoir où tu vas ? Demandais-je.

- Travailler ma belle. Répondit-il, en haussant les épaules.

- Hum… Fais attention… Dis-je.

Je n'aimais pas quand il allait travailler… je ne savais pas si il allait revenir et à quelle heure…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'agit pas encore. Dit-il Et force pas trop sur tes exercices.

Il m'embrassa, salua Harry, ignora Rogue et partit.

- Je me répète : Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda un Severus, complètement oublié.

Je le fixa dans les yeux et souria légèrement.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens de rien. Dis-je en croquant dans mon toast.

Soudain, je sentis une sensation étrange. Mes idées étaient confuses. Je me leva d'un bond, regardant Harry et Severus. Ce n'était pas Harry…

- Je ne te le permets pas Severus ! M'écriais-je. Je t'interdis d'allé dans mes pensées, tu as compris ?

- Tu as quelque chose à cacher ? Demanda-t-il, narquois.

- Tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher non ? Dis-je.

- Euh, Mina, pourrais-tu venir avec moi en haut, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer… Dit Harry.

- Qui nous dit que tu es digne de confiance alors ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à cacher des choses ici, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Je connais tes secrets et je pourrais les dire à une personne en particulier.

Il me regarda, livide.

- Tu … C'est impossible… Dumbledore m'a juré qu'il ne le dirait à personne.

- Ce n'est pas Albus qui me la dit. Dis-je. Harry aide-moi à me lever s'il te plait.

Celui-ci vint à mon secours et on sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

Il m'aida à monté jusqu'au salon du premier étage et je m'effondra sur le canapé face à la cheminée.

- ça va ? Demanda Harry. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, ça va merci. Dis-je.

Il s'asseya à côté de moi et je lui pris la main.

- Tu as menti, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, après un long silence.

- ça dépend de quoi tu parles… Dis-je, faussement ignorante.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Je ne savais pas quoi dire… Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur mes joues.

- Oui, j'ai menti… Finis-je par dire. Mais je ne suis pas prête à en parler…

- Seras-tu vraiment prête un jour ? Demanda-t-il.

Un long silence s'installa. Harry alluma un feu dans la cheminée.

- Je suis morte… Soufflais-je. Je suis morte et je suis allé là où doivent aller ceux comme moi… En enfer… ça m'a paru une éternité… une seconde semblait durer une vie entière…. Jusqu'au jour où j'y ai été arraché et je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit… magnifique… J'ai vu certaines personnes qui m'ont raconté leurs souvenirs et ce qu'il se passait ici… j'étais si bien mais je continuais à ressentir de la tristesse... A un moment, la tristesse fut si forte que je me suis retrouvé ici, dans ce monde mais personne ne me voyait… mais avec de la volonté, je réussissais à créer des apparitions, à parler… Mais après chaque action, je retournais en enfer… et j'en étais arraché quelques temps plus tard. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai réussi à contacter Yuwé qui vous a transmis le message. Mais l'état de Sirius a empiré et je ne le supportais plus… Un jour … se fut comme une explosion… j'étais en enfer et c'était comme si… j'avais explosé de l'intérieur… pour me retrouver dans mon corps, mon vrai corps…en plein changement… j'ai dut… respirer…

Harry m'avait écouté jusqu'au bout. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux mais l'orgueil masculine l'empêchait de se laisser aller.

- Voilà ce qu'il m'est arrivée… Murmurais-je. Ne le répète pas à Sirius, s'il te plait… Je ne veux pas qu'il soit bouleversé alors qu'il est en train de se reconstruire…

- Je comprends. Dis Harry, d'une voix rauque.

- Et je t'interdis de te rendre coupable pour ce qu'il s'est passé alors que j'étais morte. Au contraire, grâce à toi, je suis humaine maintenant. Même si être un vampire pouvait avoir de chouettes côtés, comme la force et tout… je peux vivre heureuse avec vous, vieillir avec vous…

Il souria tristement.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué… Murmura-t-il, en serrant fort ma main.

- Je sais…

Il posa sa tête contre la mienne et pleura en silence.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Cette semaine, je vais bosser sur le nouveau chapitre de A new life. ^^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 6 : Juste un cauchemar…**

Jamais je n'aurais cru que la vie d'humain était si facile ? Dure au début puis, en y réfléchissant, on s'y faisait. Ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de la vie de vampire. Le mode d'alimentation était plus agréable et moins culpabilisant. Le côté moins … cool ? c'est le manque de puissance et de force. Et justement, pour combler ce manque, je m'étais mise à la sorcellerie et à l'exercice physique. Je pouvais enfin marcher normalement même si je fatiguais vite.

Harry était retourné à Poudlard depuis 2semaines et Minerva m'avait signalé des problèmes avec le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Elle ne m'avait rien dit de plus.

La veille au soir de la rentrée, une grande réunion avait été organisée avec les membres de l'Ordre. Tous avaient été choqué de me voir et ils leurs avaient fallut plusieurs minutes et plusieurs preuves pour vraiment me croire.

- Mon cœur ? Où es-tu ?

- Je suis dans la chambre ! Criais-je, entre deux pompes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

- Ben quoi ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu forces trop… Dit-il.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Demandais-je, changeant de sujet.

- Oui, même si Fudge est toujours sur mon dos… Grogna-t-il. J'essai de garder profil bas mais des fois…

- J'imagine… Je me demande comment va Harry … Soufflais-je. Tu as des nouvelles ? Tu as vu Albus ?

- Bien, apparemment. Minerva nous a dit qu'il n'avait que des retenues avec cette Ombrage.

- Je sais mais, comme tu le sais et vécu, les professeurs ne savent pas tout de leurs élèves. Dis-je. Harry n'a jamais eu de problème avec des professeurs sauf s'il y avait de très bonne raison.

- J'avoue…

- On est samedi demain non ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Vais aller rendre visite à Harry !

- Toi, quand tu as une idée en tête… Soupira Sirius.

Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

- On va prendre un bain ? Demanda-t-il, en caressant ma joue.

- Avec plaisir. Dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

_Je me retrouva dans une pièce noir. Seule une table était éclairée. Un médaillon y était posé. _

_Ce collier était immobile, attendant son propriétaire. Je voulais le prendre, le détruire pour une raison dont j'ignorais. _

_Mains tendues, mes jambes ne voulaient pas bouger. Je sentais la sueur coulé le long de ma nuque alors que je forçais mon corps à bouger…_

_Un forme apparue de l'autre côté de la table, en face de moi… Approchant lentement, elle se fit plus nette…_

_Voldemort… Voldemort me regardait en me souriant. Il éclata de rire… Un rire à vous glacer le sang… Mais le pire était que je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger…. _

- Mina !

Je me réveilla en sursaut. Sirius au dessus de moi, me regardait, inquiet.

- Un cauchemar… Soufflais-je.

Il se rallongea à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras, la tête sur son torse.

- J'en ai bien l'impression. Dis Sirius. Tu hurlais « bouge »… Qui devaient bouger par curiosité ?

- Moi… Soufflais-je. Je n'arrivais pas à marcher alors que je voulais prendre un collier…

- Un collier ?

- Oui, c'est bête… laisse tomber… Rendormons-nous. Dis-je.

15minute plus tard, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me rendormir…

- Je reviens. Soufflais-je.

Je me leva et descendit à la cuisine pour me servir à boire.

- Sales sang-de-bourbe qui salissent la noble maison des Black. Et cette fille revenue d'entre les cadavres et des vermines qui osent parler à Kreattur… Traitres à leurs sangs qu'ils sont… Ils brisent tous… volent tous…. Ils méritent d'être pendus…

- Bonsoir Kreattur ! Lançais-je, l'air de rien. Comment vas-tu ?

Je me servis un verre d'eau et m'assis sur une chaise. Resserrant mon peignoir, j'observais l'elfe de maison en train de laver des bijoux et des bibelots cassés.

- Tu as de beaux objets. Dis-je. Veux-tu que je les répare ?

Il me regarda avec haine.

- Tu sais, je ne te veux aucun mal. Sirius n'a jamais aimé sa famille mais moi, je n'ai rien fait.

Je m'approcha doucement et prit un cadre avec une vieille sorcière tenant une tête d'elfe entre les mains. La femme riait, brandissant la tête.

- Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je, l'air de rien.

- Maitresse Walburga Black. Répondit Kreattur, l'air de se détendre.

- Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Kreattur se sens seule sans sa maitresse…

Regardant les autres bibelots, je tomba sur…le collier de mon cauchemar….

Collier d'argent dont le pendentif d'argent lui aussi était serti d'une grosse pierre d'ambre dont un 'S' y était gravé. Un collier de Serpentard ?

Je le pris et ressentis de la magie noire, très noire…

- Kreattur ? Quel est l'origine de ce médaillon ?

- Il appartient au maître Regulus.

- Le frère de Sirius ?

- Oui, il a ordonné à Kreattur de le détruire mais Kreattur n'a jamais pu faire ce que Maître Regulus à ordonné à Kreattur de faire ! Kreattur a vraiment tout essayé… Dit-il, tristement.

- Pourquoi voulait-il le détruire ?

- Il est très mauvais, très très mauvais… Le maître Regulus avait peur, très peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il voulait le détruire. Alors il a ramené le médaillon à Kreattur pour le détruire…

- Mais pourquoi ce médaillon… Les horcruxes… Soufflais-je, comprenant enfin mon rêve.

Tout s'est mis en place… mon cauchemar, l'histoire de Kreattur… c'était logique.

Je me leva, le médaillon en main.

- Et si je te promettais de le détruire Kreattur ?

- Kreattur a tout essayé…

- Le crochet d'un basilic ?

Il me regarda, intrigué.

- Je vais le détruire Kreattur et je te le rapporterais pour te le prouver. Ok ?

- Kreattur a du mal à l'avouer mais Kreattur croit Miss Mina.

- Tu peux Kreattur. Va te recoucher, demain matin, je vais à la recherche d'un basilic.

- D'accord. Merci, Maîtresse.

Kreattur retourna dans sa tanière avec le reste de ses trésors sans marmonner. J'avais réussi à être copine avec Kreattur !

Je remonta le plus vite possible et sauta sur le lit, faisant grogner Sirius qui s'était rendormi.

- J'ai trouvé un horcruxe ! Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

- Hein ?... Grogna-t-il, le visage dans l'oreiller.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- De Voldemort ? Demanda-t-il, se réveillant.

- Oui ! Ton frère l'avait découvert et voulait le détruire !

- J'ai du mal à te croire…

- Tu sais bien que les elfes de maisons ne peuvent pas mentir sauf si il se tape en même temps et là, il était très sérieux ! Voldemort tuait ses mangemorts lorsqu'il était en colère ! Ton frère a eu surement peur et a découvert les horcruxes. Il en a trouvé un et a chargé Kreattur de le détruire mais entretemps, Voldy la découvert et a tué ton frère !

Il me regarda, incrédule.

- ça se tient…. Même si….

- Tu as toujours haïs ton frère… je comprends…

Je me blottis contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Demain, j'irais voir Albus pour le faire détruire. Harry a tué un basilic en deuxième année, son squelette dois y être encore. Il avait détruit le journal de Voldy avec un des crochets.

- Tu reprends du service à ce que je vois. Commenta-t-il. Fais attention à toi, tu n'es plus invulnérable…

- Je ne l'ai jamais été mais je vais doubler ma vigilance. Dis-je.

Il caressa mon dos, distraitement.

- Je t'aime… Souffla-t-il.

- Moi aussi. Dis-je.

Je déposa le collier sur la table de chevet et le fixa.

- Il fait peur… Dis-je.

- Je confirme…

Soudain, le réveil sonna. 7h…

- Quoi déjà ? Sursautais-je.

- On dirait… Grogna Sirius. Recouche-toi. Tu as besoin de repos. Dit-il, en se levant.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir me rendormir sans toi et avec ce collier qui me fait flipper !

Sirius s'habilla en 2sec et descendit à la cuisine alors que je prenais mon temps.

Jeans noir, chemise bordeaux et baskets noirs. J'attacha mes cheveux en queue-de-cheval haute et me maquilla légèrement les yeux.

Je pris ma nouvelle baguette que j'avais été acheté 2jours avant avec Sirius et descendis .

A peine entrée dans la cuisine que Sirius me servit mon petit-déjeuner.

- J'ai un homme parfait, dirait-on. Rigolais-je.

Il sourit et me tendit une boite ronde et plate en argent de 10cm de diamètre avec des dessins compliqué sur le dessus.

- C'est quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Un miroir communiquant. Vu que tu vas à Poudlard, je veux que tu m'appelles si tu as le moindre souci.

- Ok. Dis-je.

- Il chauffera quand je t'appellerais.

- D'accord.

Il m'embrassa et dut partir au Ministère.

Je mis ma longue veste en cuir, médaillon dans une poche, couteau dans l'autre, baguette dans ma poche de jeans et sortit à l'extérieur.

L'air était frais, l'automne approchait. Ça faisait du bien de respirer l'air frais.

Je me détendis et me concentra sur ma destination. C'était la première fois que je transplanais sur une longue distance…

Soufflant un bon coup, je me lança et après cette horrible sensation, j'atterris devant les grilles de Poudlard. Le transplanage vampire était quand même plus agréable…

Je me retins tout de fois d'exploser de joie et franchis les grilles.

Le parc était quasiment vide. Seuls quelques élèves jouaient au Quidditch.

A peine passée les Grandes Portes que je tomba sur Minerva.

- Mina ! Que faites-vous donc ici ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux m'en allé. Dis-je, en souriant. Je viens voir Albus. Savez-vous où je pourrais le trouver ?

- Il se trouve dans la Grande Salle. Répondit-elle.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Je vous laisse, bonne journée Mina.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers alors que j'allais vers la Grande Salle.

La Grande Salle était à moitié remplie. La plupart des élèves se retournèrent sur mon passage, intrigué.

Je scruta la table Gryffondor mais ne vit pas Harry et ses amis. Ils devaient certainement dormir.

Albus, plongé dans la Gazette, ne m'avait pas remarqué.

J'alla m'assoir à la place de Minerva, à droite d'Albus.

- Combien d'insultes par article aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je.

Albus sursauta légèrement, fronçant les sourcils.

- Mina ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas entendu venir, excuse-moi.

- Tu es tout pardonné, tu devais être vraiment passionné par ta lecture.

- Oh encore Fudge qui fait son coq… Soupira-t-il. Tu as déjeuné ?

- Oui, merci.

- Bonjour, professeur. Couina une petite voix derrière nous.

Une petite femme bien portante aux cheveux châtains clair et habillé tout rose écœurant nous souriait d'une manière… sadique ?

- Je n'ai pas l'impression de vous connaitre. Dit-elle.

- Oh moi, je suis juste une ombre qui passe et qui repasse. Riais-je.

- Mina, je te présente le professeur Ombrage. Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Intervint Albus. Dolores, je vous présente une très bonne amie, Mina.

- Mina ?

- Juste Mina. Répondis-je.

- Et que venez-vous faire ici Miss Mina ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu contrariée.

- Je viens m'aérer la tête. Dis-je.

- Mina, s'il te plait. Gronda Albus. Mina vient m'aidé pour certains problèmes dans la forêt interdite si vous voulez tout savoir.

- Très bien, je vous laisse donc.

Elle alla s'assoir quelques chaises plus loin de mon côté.

- Si j'étais toujours vampire, je l'aurais croqué sans la moindre hésitation devant toute l'assemblée… Dis-je.

Albus ricana, fixant son journal.

Je bus un café pendant qu'il finissait sa lecture. Puis, l'air de rien, on se leva et on alla dans le bureau d'Albus.

- Enfin seuls… Soupirais-je. C'est quoi cette bonne femme ?

- Dolores Ombrage, secrétaire personnelle de Fudge.

- Ok, je vois… Dis-je. Elle surveille tout.

- Absolument et bien plus, elle commence à contrôler l'école. D'ici la fin de l'année, elle me remplacera très certainement si Tom n'est pas de retour d'ici là. Pour l'instant elle évalue tous les professeurs.

- Il pourrait lui arrivé un accident… Dis-je, malicieuse.

- Quoiqu'il en soit… Que me vaut ta présence ici ?

Je sortis le médaillon de ma poche et le fit balancer doucement.

- Devine ce que c'est. Dis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et je vis qu'il ressentait l'énergie négative émanant de l'objet.

- Oui, tu as bien deviné mon cher et tendre Albus, c'est bien un horcruxe.

- Par Merlin ! Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? S'exclama-t-il en le prenant pour l'examiner.

- Rêve, discussion nocturne avec elfe et voilà !

Il me regarda, exigent des réponses.

- C'était Kreattur qui l'avait… Regulus lui a ordonné de le détruire mais il n'a jamais réussi alors je lui ai promis de le faire.

- Severus disait vrai alors. Souffla Albus. Regulus devenait de plus en plus nerveux en présence de Tom…. Nous devons le détruire le plus vite possible.

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis là. Dis-je.

- Je vais m'occuper de ça immédiatement, je vais demander à Severus de m'accompagner. Je ne peux pas faire ça ici. Et je ne veux pas que tu viennes, tu es encore trop faible. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir Harry ? Il s'est pris deux semaines de retenues avec le professeur Ombrage et il semble ne pas avoir le moral.

- D'accord. Dis-je alors qu'Albus écrivait un mot à Severus.

Je laissa Albus et descendis à la Grande Salle.

Je croisa les jumeaux, dans le hall, qui semblaient préparer une farce, tapis dans un coin, derrière une statue.

- Salut les garçons ! Saluais-je.

- Mina ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Fred.

- Tu peux marcher ! S'exclama George.

- Oui et oui. Je cherche le club des 3, vous savez où ils se trouvent ?

- Harry est à la biblio et Hermione et Ron sont dans la salle commune. Répondit George.

- Harry est de mauvais poil, vaut mieux que tu le saches. Ajouta Fred.

- D'accord. Je vais aller voir ça.

Je remonta au premier étage et salua Madame Pince qui me reconnu au bout d'une bonne minute.

- Vous avez vu Harry ? Harry Potter ?

- Oui, il est au fond à droite, dans le rayon des potions.

- Merci.

Arrivée à la rangée destinée aux potions, je trouva enfin Harry. Celui-ci me tournait le dos, plongé dans un bouquin.

Je me pencha derrière lui pour lire le sujet.

- Philtre de paix… il faut beaucoup de rigueur pour la réussir. Commentais-je.

Harry sursauta. Il se retourna vivement, sortant sa baguette.

- Mina… Souffla-t-il, réalisant ma présence.

- Très bon réflex. Rigolais-je.

Il me sauta dans les bras, plongeant son visage dans mon cou.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

Il se recula, respirant un bon coup.

- Je suis juste… content de te voir. Tu arrives à marcher !

- Oui mais ce n'est pas là la question.

- J'ai juste… les nerfs qui lâchent… Souffla-t-il.

- Allons-nous promener dans le parc. Dis-je.

Le vent froid était vivifiant. Harry resserra sa cape autour de lui et on alla s'assoir en bas des marches.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Dis-je.

- C'est quoi ?

- J'ai trouvé un horcruxe ! C'était un médaillon qui se trouvait chez les Black.

- Sérieusement ? Raconte-moi ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je lui raconta donc l'histoire.

- On ne l'aurait jamais trouvé sans toi. Dit-il.

- Et toi alors ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Minerva m'a dit que ton nouveau professeur t'avait collé…

- Je me suis laissé … un peu emporté… Dit-il, regardant au loin vers la forêt.

Je n'insista pas après ces deux tentatives.

- D'accord. Je te fais confiance. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver, Harry. Tu as une famille, ça sert à s'entraider.

Je passa mon bras autour du sien et m'appuya contre lui.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Merci à tous de me lire ! Je vous adore !**

**Bixoux !**


	7. petite annonce

Bonjour ou bonsoir chères lecteurs !

Je voulais vous prévenir de mes projets qui ne sont pas trop joyeux…

Après deux semaines, je ne trouve toujours pas l'inspiration pour continuer cette fic pour le MOMENT !

Je préfère finir 'A new life' avant de finir celle-ci, n'ayant des idées que pour mon autre fic.

Je préfère être satisfaite de mon travail que de vous mettre n'importe quoi.

J'espère que vous m'en voudrait pas trop :/

Je pense que d'ici un mois, si je continue à ce rythme, je reviendrais sur Moon of Blood IV

D'ici là, je vous fais pleins de bisous !

^.^

Lili-black89


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Et oui, ça fait très longtemps mais Mina est de retour ! **

**J'espère que ce grand retour vous plaira ^^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 7 : Mange pas si vite !**

Près d'un mois ½ était passé et tout se passait bien. C'était calme. Trop calme ?

On était le 31 octobre et j'avais décidé d'allé voir Harry. Sirius travaillait tellement que je ne le voyais que rarement et je me sentais plutôt… seule.

Installée dans ce lit si moelleux… J'étais si bien. Seuls mes yeux dépassaient de l'épaisse couverture.

- Mina ? Tu es là ? Cria la voix de Remus.

- Je suis dans la chambre ! Criais-je, à mon tour.

Remus et sa tignasse châtain apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Je peux rentrer ?

- Bien sûr, idiot.

- Tu sais qu'il est 10h ? Tu ne voulais pas allé voir Harry, aujourd'hui ?

- Si mais je suis bloquée… Grognais-je.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je suis trooopp biiiiien là ! Dis-je.

- Tu devrais trouver un truc pour t'occuper. Tu vas mourir d'ennuie ici, toute seule. Dit Remus, avant d'ouvrir en grand les rideaux de velours obscurcissant les hautes fenêtres de la chambre.

Je remontai aussitôt les draps pour me cacher de l'éclat du soleil.

- Et toi alors ? Grognais-je. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je reviens de surveillance. Donc seul MOI peux dormir.

- Gnagnagna…

Remus ricana.

- Tu pourrais demander à Albus s'il a du travail pour toi à Poudlard. Conseilla Remus.

- Bonne idée… Dis-je, en sortant la tête.

- Allez alors ! Lève-toi !

- Si tu veux me voir dans le plus simple appareil, tu peux rester. Sinon, SORS !

Il rigola et sortit de la chambre.

- Je vais nous préparer un petit-déj ! Cria-t-il derrière la porte.

Je me levai en grognant.

D'un pas chancelant, j'allai dans la salle de bain et fit coulé l'eau chaude de la douche.

La sensation de chaleur était tellement agréable… Pas autant que lorsque j'étais vampire mais presque.

Ma douche terminée, je m'enveloppai dans une épaisse serviette blanche.

Alors que j'étais devant le miroir en train de me coiffer, une douleur dans le ventre surgit de nulle part…

J'eu à peine le temps d'allé jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir…

La douleur s'était évaporée…

- Ah, ces humains… Grognais-je.

Je me lavai les dents et m'habilla chaudement. L'automne était là et je n'étais plus imperméable au froid…

Pull col roulé noir et jeans bleus. J'enfilai mes bottes montantes quand Remus réapparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Est-ce que Miss Cullen a fini de se préparer parce que les toasts vont être froid…

- Je m'attache les cheveux et j'arrive. Dis-je.

Retournant dans la salle de bain, je pris un élastique sur le bord de l'évier. En levant les bras, quelque chose me chiffonna… Mon ventre avait grossi.

- J'aurais dut t'écouter Remus…. J'ai trop mangé, visiblement… Dis-je, en gémissant.

Les cheveux attachés, je descendis dans la cuisine. Maussade.

Remus le remarqua lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce qui sentait bon le chocolat chaud.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai grossi… Grognais-je.

Il pencha sa tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca va. Tu es toujours aussi mince. Rigola-t-il. Et puis, c'est normal vu que tu manges maintenant. Ton corps va se stabiliser bientôt.

C'est en grommelant que je me servis un toast avec de la confiture de fraise.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, Remus alla se coucher alors que je me préparais à partir.

- Met ton écharpe ! Cria Remus en haut des escaliers.

- Oui, maman !

Je m'exécutai néanmoins.

J'avais mis un gros manteau moldu noir. En sortant, je mis la capuche et transplana directement devant les grilles du domaine.

Marchant d'un pas tranquille, j'aperçus des élèves en plein cours de Soins aux Créatures Magique. Ils étaient avec une vieille prof que je ne connaissais pas et ce n'était pas la classe d'Harry. Je continuai donc ma route.

Je croisai quelques élèves dans les couloirs mais dans l'ensemble, c'était calme.

Arrivée de la statue phénix, je me stoppai nette. Est-ce que je pouvais encore entrer comme ça ? Sans mot de passe ?

Haussant les épaules, je m'avançai et toucha le bec.

La gargouille bougea pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Je toquai 3fois et j'entendis la voix d'Albus.

- Salut ! Lançais-je, en entrant.

- Mina ! S'étonna-t-il. Que fais-tu donc ici ?

- Je… ben… Je m'ennuie… Soupirais-je, en m'asseyant. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me proposer ? Un boulot pour m'occuper, je ne sais pas…

Il sourit et se réinstalla dans son siège.

- Ca fait un petit temps que j'y pense et je pense avoir un post à te proposer. Un nouveau post. Précisa-t-il.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je voudrais créer une classe de Défense physique.

- Défense physique ? Répétais-je, intriguée.

- Arts martiaux, combats au corps à corps. Détailla-t-il.

- Ah, ok. Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais est-ce que les élèves seront d'accord pour y participer ?

- Avec une si jolie prof que toi, je pense que oui. Ria-t-il. Ça t'occupera le week-end en tout cas ou les soirs de semaine. Nous devrons voir pour l'emploi du temps.

- Ok.

La sonnerie retentit.

- Et si nous allions déjeuner ? Demanda Albus.

- Avec plaisir ! J'ai une faim de loup !

On descendit jusqu'au hall où l'on croisa Severus.

J'accourus vers lui et enroula mon bras autour du sien.

- Bonjour Severus. Dis-je, en posant ma tête contre son épaule.

- Mina, lâche-moi ! Souffla-t-il, en colère.

J'obéis, un peu vexée.

Dumbledore arriva, en ricanant.

- Ne soyez pas si méchant, Severus.

Je tirai la langue à Severus et continua mon chemin vers la Grande Salle avec Albus.

La salle était encore peu remplie.

On alla s'installé et les plats apparurent comme par magie.

C'était tout bonnement succulent ! Je dévorai un poulet rôti entier avec des pommes de terre rissolées.

Albus me regarda mangé, amusé.

On ne se moque pas des pauvres… personnes comme moi. Dis-je, alors qu'Ombrage arrivait avec son sourire sadique.

- Bonjour, Albus. Bonjours, Miss… Mina.

- Bonjour, professeur Ombrage. Dis-je, d'un ton … gentil.

- Cette table n'est pas censée être utilisé par les professeurs ? Demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers Albus.

- Si, et les invités. Répondit-il.

- je vois… Dit-elle, l'air de rien.

Je n'y fis pas attention et finis mon assiette.

- C'était trop bon. Dis-je.

Albus rigola alors qu'il commençait à peine son assiette.

- Tu ne devrais pas manger si vite, tu vas te rendre malade. Dit-il.

- Je vais faire attention.

Un silence douillet s'installa.

- Je crois que je vais aller m'acheter une baguette, cet après-midi. Dis-je, pensive.

- Ca pourrait t'être utile, en effet. Acquiesça le directeur. Veux-tu un peu d'argent ?

- Non, ça ira. Merci beaucoup.

Soudain, j'aperçus Harry, Ron et Hermione qui entraient dans la Grande Salle.

- Je te laisse, Albus ! Lançais-je, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Je me levai et alla voir le trio qui venait de s'assoir à la table des lions.

- Bonjour vous trois !

- Mina ! ça fait si longtemps ! S'exclama Harry avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Assis-toi avec nous ! Ajouta Hermione. Tu as mangé ?

- Oui mais une part de gâteau ne me dérangerais pas. Rigolais-je.

Ron m'approcha l'assiette contenant un énorme gâteau au chocolat dont je me servis une part.

- Alors comment ça se passe les cours ? Demandais-je avant d'attaqué ce met délicieux.

- Ca peut aller. Ombrage nous apprend toujours rien et Hagrid n'est toujours pas revenu. D'ailleurs tu as des nouvelles ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, aucunes. On s'inquiète d'ailleurs. Madame Maxime qui est partie avec lui, est déjà rentrée, elle.

- Comment va Sirius ? Demanda Ron.

- Bien. Il est le plus heureux des hommes, on dirait ! Rigolais-je. Il est libre, il est auror !

- Et tu es là. Compléta Harry, avec un petit sourire.

J'haussai les épaules.

- Au fait, le premier match de l'année aura lieu samedi. Tu vas venir, Mina ? Me demanda Harry. On va affronter Serpentard.

- Oui, avec plaisir !

Un petit silence s'installa alors que le trio déjeunait.

- J'aurais bien voulu reprendre les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Dis-je, songeuse, en fixant Ombrage.

- J'aurais été totalement d'accord avec ta décision. Commenta Harry.

- Quoique avec la malédiction… Ajouta Hermione.

- Ils ne meurent pas tous ! Regarde Remus ! Intervint Ron.

- Oui, j'avoue.

Je finis mon gâteau et lécha la cuillère. Je me retins de reprendre une autre part et me leva.

- Je vous laisse, les jeunes. Je dois m'acheter une baguette !

- Il est temps ! Rigola Harry.

- Ma première baguette ! Dis-je, excitée.

- Les baguettes n'existaient pas avant ? Demanda Hermione.

- Elles commençaient à être créé mais seuls les hauts dirigeants en avaient. On faisait de la magie sans baguette. Allez ! A plus tard !

Une fois dans le hall, je remis correctement mon écharpe et referma mon manteau.

Le vent était glaciale…

Arrivée près des grilles, la douleur à mon estomac resurgit. J'eu le temps d'allé aux arbres les plus proches et vomit mon déjeuner.

J'aurais dut écouter Albus…. _Ne pas manger trop vite…_

Je transplana directement dans le hall du Ministère. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil et alla vers les ascenseurs, l'air de rien.

Arrivée au 2èmeétage, je parcourus le long couloir et rentra dans la section des aurors.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais le peu qui travaillait à leurs bureaux me regardèrent, intrigués.

J'aperçus Kingsley qui n'avait pas levé les yeux à mon entrée.

Je me penchai au-dessus de lui, amusée.

- Bonjour belle homme, vous pourriez m'aider ?

Il sursauta et me regarda, choqué.

- Mina ! Que fais-tu ici ? Siffla-t-il.

- Je viens voir mon homme. Dis-je. Tu sais où il est ?

- Au fond. Là-bas. Dit-il, en montrant un des derniers bureaux.

Malgré son innocence, on le traitait comme un paria…

- Merci ! Lançais-je, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Sirius me tournait le dos mais j'aurais reconnu cette silhouette entre mille.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et enfoui mon visage dans son cou.

- Salut beau brun… Soufflais-je, à son oreille. Ça te dit une petite pause ?

- Tu es folle de venir ici. Dit-il, amusé.

Il se retourna vers moi, souriant.

Il me tira vers lui et me serra dans ses bras.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda-t-il, en se reculant légèrement.

- J'ai besoin d'argent. Dis-je. Je peux t'en emprunté le temps que je retrouve ma clé ?

- Et pour quoi faire ?

- M'acheter une baguette pardi !

- Je suis vexé, tu viens me voir juste pour de l'argent. Bougonna-t-il.

Il sortit sa clé de sa poche de pantalon et me la tendit.

- Je me ferais pardonner ce soir. Soufflais-je à son oreille.

Il ricana et m'embrassa.

- Tu as déjà pris ta pause ? Demandais-je.

- Non, je n'ai pas le temps de la prendre à vrai dire. Des activités suspectes ont été détectées dans le sud de Londres.

- Dommage… Je voulais que tu m'accompagnes chez Ollivander…

- Tu t'en sortiras très bien toute seule, je te fais confiance. Dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

- Hum…

- Je vais rentrer tôt ce soir. Dit-il. Je pense être là vers 18h.

- Ok.

Je l'embrassai et fit demi-tour.

J'allai ensuite directement devant Gringott, pris de l'argent pour la baguette et alla chez le célèbre Ollivander.

- Bonjour, bonjour ! Lançais-je, en entrant dans la boutique.

Un vieil homme aux cheveux blanc et aux bleu presque blanc, écarquillés, apparut.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je voudrais une nouvelle baguette, s'il vous plait.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez fait de l'ancienne ?

- Euh…

Bonne question !

- Je l'ai cassée dans un accident de balai… Dis-je, penaude.

Quelle bonne actrice que je suis !

- C'est malheureux… Dit le vendeur, sincère. Bien, nous allons commencer ! Mesures !

Une dizaine de rubans apparurent et prirent mes mesures.

Le vendeur de baguettes revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une dizaine de boites.

Je dus en essayer le double… jusqu'au moment où…

Ollivander me tendit une baguette en bois d'épicéa avec un crin de licorne.

Des étincelles violettes apparurent et des roses mauves apparurent sur le bureau juste devant moi.

- Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais vendue de baguette en bois d'épicéa… Commenta le vendeur.

- Pour quelle raison ? Demandais-je, curieuse.

- Le bois d'épicéa est destiné aux voyants et médium. Et ils sont très rares malgré les croyances. Ils n'ont pas de longues vies généralement…

Je ricanai nerveusement.

- Désolé. Dis-je, alors qu'il me regardait méchamment.

- Je vous dois combien ?

Toute contente, je sortis de la boutique et rentra directement à la maison.

A peine entrée dans la cuisine, j'eu encore des nausées et courut dans la cuisine où j'alla vomir dans la poubelle.

Une fois fini, la douleur s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle est venue…

Je suis malade… Diantre, pourquoi ?

Ne sachant que faire, je décidai d'allé à Poudlard voir Pompom.

L'infirmière était en train de ranger des fioles dans une armoire vitrée. Elle arqua les sourcils en me voyant arriver.

- Miss Cullen ! Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Pas trop, à vrai dire ! J'ai vraiment dur avec cette nouvelle condition… Dis-je, plaintive, les larmes aux yeux.

- Allons, allons. Que vous arrive-t-il exactement ?

**POV Remus. **

Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien au lit… Soupirant d'extase, je me tournai sur le dos et profita du silence et de mon lit.

Quelque toqua soudainement à la fenêtre.

Grognant, je me levai. Ça devait être un hibou.

J'ouvris le rideau et vit un hibou grand duc. Un hibou de Poudlard me semblait-il.

Intrigué, j'ouvris la fenêtre et pris le morceau de parchemin accroché à la patte du rapace.

Ce dernier s'en alla directement.

_Pouvez-vous venir immédiatement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard._

_Mina a besoin de vous._

_Pompom Pomfresh._

Mina ?

Inquiet, je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse et transplana à peine ma cape mise, les cheveux encore en bataille.

Je courus jusqu'au premier étage.

L'infirmière se tenait debout devant un lit. Mina y était assise, au bord du lit.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! S'exclama l'infirmière.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Mina a eu … comment dire… elle a eu un choc et je n'arrive pas à la faire revenir…

Je m'accroupis devant Mina et mis mes mains sur les siennes.

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte.

- Mina ? L'appelais-je, d'une voix douce. Tu m'entends ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Madame Pomfresh ? Pourquoi est-elle ainsi ?

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas à moi de vous le dire… Dit l'infirmière. Le secret médical…

- Je comprends. Ce n'est rien. Mina ?

Je lui caressai la joue mais elle n'eut aucunes réactions.

- J'ai voulu contacter Mr Black mais elle a protesté et vous a demandé avant de rester immobile.

- Bon… la manière douce n'a jamais fonctionné avec toi donc, désolé… Dis-je, soupirant.

Je me relevai et la gifla modérément.

Son regard changea et elle cligna des yeux.

- Mina ?

- Tu m'as giflé… Murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il le fallait bien, tu ne me répondais pas.

Des larmes coulèrent et je me sentis immédiatement coupable.

- Excuse-moi ! Dis-je, paniqué.

Je la pris dans mes bras alors qu'elle sanglotait.

- Que se passe-t-il ma belle ? Qu'y-a-t'il pour te rendre ainsi ?

Je me reculai et m'accroupit de nouveau devant elle.

- Je … je suis enceinte… Murmura-t-elle.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Oui, je sais… la grosse panne désolé…**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 8 : Ta' un truc sur ton bras !**

**POV Sirius. **

J'étais totalement exténué. Et le pire c'est que je n'avais rien fait d'autre que de remplir de la paperasse !

J'arrivai à la maison vers 18h30.

_30minutes de retard… J'allais me faire enguirlander…_

La maison était silencieuse quand j'enlevai ma cape que j'accrocha à l'entrée.

En allant dans la cuisine, je fus surpris de voir Remus. Seul.

- Salut mumus' comment vas-tu ?

Il sursauta.

- Ca va ? Demandais-je, étonné.

- Salut Pat'. Ca va et toi ?

- Crevé d'avoir rien fait ! Où est Mina ?

- Dans son bain… Dit-il, d'une voix étrange. Tu n'as pas reçu de hibou cet après-midi venant de Pompom ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh, non… Pourquoi ?

J'allai m'assoir en face de lui et me servit une tasse de thé.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demandais-je, inquiet.

- On peut dire ça mais rien de grave… à ma connaissance.

- Je déteste quand tu me fais mijoter ainsi ! Grognais-je. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Mina… Tu devrais aller la voir.

- Il lui arrivé quelque chose ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Mais, s'il te plait, reste calme. Elle a été … choquée.

- Tu me fais peur là…

- Je ne pense pas que tu dois avoir peur mais elle, elle a peur.

- Ok. Je vais la voir. Dis-je, en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Remus me faisait peur avec ces mystères.

La porte de la salle de bain était entre-ouverte et de la vapeur s'en échappait légèrement.

- Mina ? Ma chérie ?

Pas de réponses…

J'ouvris un peu plus la porte et la vit. Elle était assise dans la baignoire. Ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ses bras les entourant comme si elle avait froid. La mousse montait jusque son nez mais ne sembla pas en être dérangé.

J'allai m'assoir à côté d'elle et attendit quelques secondes.

- Remus m'a dit que tu étais allé voir Pompom. Dis-je, exaspéré par ce silence pesant.

Elle opina d'un geste de tête.

Un point de gagné !

- Tu es blessée ?

Non de la tête.

Soudain, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

J'étais de plus en plus intrigué… et ça m'énervait. Remus m'avait pourtant dit de garder mon calme. Je me fis violence et soupira.

- Je peux venir te tenir compagnie ? Demandais-je, en mettant ma main dans l'eau chaude.

Elle acquiesça.

J'enlevai mes vêtements sans manières et glissa dans l'eau chaude.

Mina fixait la mousse, morose.

Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus face à cette immobilité et ce silence.

Elle leva soudainement son regard vers moi.

Elle paraissait si humaine…

Je m'approchai et lui pris les mains.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Murmurais-je.

Ses joues se rougirent pour une raison que j'ignorais.

- J'ai vécu… près de 3000ans… Souffla-t-elle. J'ai… je… crois-tu que … que … je ferais une bonne … mère ?

…

- Quoi ? Demandais-je. Tu ?

- Je suis enceinte… Dit-elle, d'une petite voix.

Il me fallu quelques secondes pour assimilé la chose.

J'allais devenir _père_ ?

- Je vais devenir papa ? Dis-je, à voix haute.

Mina semblait surprise de ma réaction.

- Tu es content ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu rigoles ! M'exclamais-je, en me levant.

Je sortis de la baignoire et la pris dans mes bras, ignorant toute l'eau qu'on mettait partout.

J'enfuis mon visage dans son cou et la fit tournoyer en riant.

Je m'arrêtai net au bout de 5minutes. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Elle souriait à présent.

- Mais pourquoi étais-tu ainsi ? Tu… tu ne veux pas … ?

- Je … J'ai toujours vécu en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais fonder une famille… Plus de 3000ans… Peux-tu imaginer ?

Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

- On va avoir une famille à nous ! C'est un miracle !

Je m'agenouillai et posa ma tête sur son ventre amoureusement.

- Tu vas être maman, Mina… Soufflais-je.

**POV Mina. **

J'étais complètement abasourdie. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. J'allais être maman…

Lorsque j'avais appris la nouvelle, je m'étais stoppée sur le seul fait que j'étais enceinte ! Moi, Mina ! Minéisa. Princesse vampire depuis si longtemps….

Sirius me lâcha enfin et tituba à force de tourner.

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il essayait de sortir de la salle de bain.

- Sirius ! Attends !

Je lui lançai une serviette qu'il mit à la va-vite puis je l'entendis appeler Remus dans les escaliers.

Quant à moi, j'enfilai mon peignoir et descendis les rejoindre.

Je les retrouvai dans la cuisine. Ils étaient dans les bras de l'autre et riaient de bon cœur.

- Enfin sortie de ton état de choc à ce que je vois. Commenta Remus.

Je me sentie rougir alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

- Félicitation future maman. Dit-il, avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

- Il faut qu'on lui fasse une chambre ! S'exclama Sirius. Je vais aller ranger la chambre voisine à la notre !

- Sirius ! On a encore du temps devant nous ! Riais-je. Je ne suis enceinte que d'un mois…

- Tu ne sais pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon alors ?

- Non, pas encore. Je dois retourner voir Pompom… Je n'ai pas été très causante…

Remus ricana.

- Généralement c'est vers 3mois qu'on le sait. Intervint Remus.

- On devrait attendre jusque là pour l'annoncer aux autres, non ? Demandais-je.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, d'accord.

- Tu vas devoir te faire violence. Rigola Remus.

- Je tiendrais ma langue, promis !

Il vint me reprendre dans ses bras et me refit tournoyer.

Deux mois passèrent et je commençais à légèrement m'arrondir… Tout était par… ah, ça porte malheur, je dirais juste que ça allait. Sirius était aux petits soins pour moi voir un peu trop et mes nausées n'étaient plus qu'occasionnelles. Même si certains membres de l'Ordre se posaient des questions mais rigolaient plus qu'ils ne posaient de questions face aux réactions de Sirius.

Debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain, j'avais soulevé mon t-shirt.

Je caressais mon ventre qui commençait à prendre du volume petit à petit. J'étais si plate avant que ça me faisait un choc à chaque fois que je me regardais dans le miroir…

- Je vais devenir énorme… Dis-je, plaintive.

- Mais non. Arrête de dire des bêtises ! S'exclama Sirius, alors qu'il cherchait son écharpe dans le désordre de la chambre.

Je remis mon t-shirt et alla m'assoir au bord du lit. Je pris ladite écharpe qui était posé sur ce même lit, à côté de moi.

Je le regardai chercher, amusée.

- Que cherches-tu ? Demandais-je, alors que j'enroulais celle-ci autour de mon ventre.

- Ben, mon écharpe !

- Celle-ci ?

Il se tourna brusquement et sourit en la voyant.

- Très amusant !

Il se coucha à côté de moi et m'embrassa sur les lèvres puis sur le ventre. C'était devenu son rituel.

- Je dois vraiment partir. Je vais monter la garde jusqu'à 18h.

- Hum…

- Tu vas à Poudlard aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, Albus voulait me parler de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi et je prends ta relève, ce soir.

Il retira avec précaution l'écharpe comme si j'étais en sucre.

Exaspérée, je le regardai finir de s'habiller.

- Mais avant, je vais ranger ton désordre. Harry va venir dans quelques jours et ta vu la maison ?

- Si cette saleté de Kreattur t'aidait aussi ! Grogna Sirius.

- Il m'aide ! Arrête un peu ! C'est moi qui le veux. Je ne veux pas rester assis jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse !

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'aime pas que tu ailles surveiller… S'il t'arrivait quelque chose…

- Tu te fais des films ! Arrête un peu ! La future maman ne doit pas se sentir stressée ! Le livre l'a dit !

Il rigola et se leva.

- Sois sage. Dit-il.

- Toi, encore plus.

Il m'embrassa brièvement et s'en alla.

Je soupirai bruyamment et me leva pour finir de m'habiller.

J'enfilai un col roulé noir et des bottes hautes à semelles plates pour ne pas glisser dans cette neige.

Enfilant mon gros manteau, j'eu une soudaine envie de chocolat.

Il était 10h et j'avais rendez-vous à 11. J'avais donc le temps.

La rue moldue où se trouvait la maison était recouverte d'un épais manteau de neige.

J'enfonçai mon bonnet jusqu'à mes yeux et partit.

Le temps était sec et ensoleillé. On ne sentait presque pas le froid.

J'arrivai à une librairie moldue.

Seul deux personnes âgées étaient dans la boutique. Ils discutaient politique et rumeurs de voisinage.

- Et vous savez qu'un village pas loin d'ici a été détruit ? Personne ne sait pourquoi !

Intriguée, j'écoutai plus attentivement alors que je regardais les magazines d'un air absent.

- T' sur ?

- Ouai ! Ils en ont parlé hier à la tv ! Tout le monde est mort ! Pu rien ! Pas même un chat !

- Mademoiselle ? S'exclama le gérant. Je peux vous aider ?

Il trouvait surement louche que je fixe des magazines automobiles.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. Je voulais juste m'acheter un petit remontant sucré.

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

Je m'approchai du comptoir et pris 3barres chocolatées.

- Ah !

Je payai et continua mon chemin vers une petite ruelle déserte.

Je détestais transplaner à la façon sorcière… Quelle sensation horrible !

Le parc de Poudlard était encore plus enneigé que Londres.

Avec un petit gémissement, je poussai les grilles et entra dans le domaine.

Depuis que j'avais appris ma grossesse, j'avais arrêté l'entrainement physique et je le ressentais à présent. Je me fatiguais plus vite et je marchais plus lentement.

Je sortis ma baguette et envoya un sort de chaleur léger pour me faire un passage dans la neige.

Je croisai Tonks qui descendait les marches avec ses cheveux roses bonbon.

- Mina ! S'exclama-t-elle. Merci de m'avoir remplacé ce soir, je suis vraiment trop fatiguée.

Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras alors que je la rejoignais en bas des marches.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici au fait ? Demandais-je.

- Dumbledore voulait en savoir plus sur le village qui a été attaqué cette nuit. Dit-elle. Je vais aller demandé auprès du bureau des aurors.

- Il pense à quoi ?

- Il a des soupçons sur les loups-garous…

- Je vois…

- Je vais te laisser. Je vais voir Kingsley. Dit-elle.

Tonks s'en alla et je rentrai dans le château.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le bureau directorial, je le trouvai vide.

Je caressais mon ventre distraitement lorsque la lourde porte en chêne s'ouvrit laissant Albus et Severus entrer dans le bureau.

- Mina ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

- Je viens d'arriver. Dis-je. Tu voulais me voir ?

Il alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil alors que Severus restait près de moi mais sans être trop près.

- Il y a quelques temps, tu m'as demandé si j'avais un post pour toi pour t'occuper. Et je t'ai proposé de faire des cours de défense physique.

- En effet.

- Que dis-tu de commencer en janvier ?

- Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais le problème c'est que je devrais arrêter de donner cours vers Avril.

Il fut étonné et déconcerté.

- On peut savoir le motif ? Demanda Severus de son ton froid.

- Raisons personnelles. Dis-je, évasive.

- Je connais ton côté têtu alors je n'insisterais pas. Mais je suis d'accord malgré tes conditions.

- Si on trouvait quelqu'un qui s'y connait en art du combat, je veux bien travailler en tandem. Dis-je.

- Justement, je pense avoir cette personne. Dit le directeur, ses yeux pétillants.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus en souriant.

- Severus ? Demandais-je, étonnée.

- En effet, Severus, pendant de nombreux étés, a été entrainé à l'art du combat sans baguette.

- Cela fait longtemps… Intervint Severus, gardant son sang froid.

- Je suis d'accord. Le coupais-je.

- Sans avoir vu mes compétences ? Demanda le professeur de potions d'un air étonné.

- Si Albus dit que tu es doué, je suppose que j'ai n'ai pas à mettre sa parole en doute mais si tu tiens à me montrer ce que tu es capable, ok.

- Une salle de cours vide devrait faire l'affaire. Dit Albus, en se levant.

Il nous conduisit dans une salle près du bureau.

Il rangea les tables et les chaises le long des murs d'un coup de baguette.

J'enlevai mon manteau et Severus se positionna devant moi, raide.

- Attaque-moi. Dis-je, en me mettant en position. Mais sois pas trop méchant avec moi, s'il te plait.

Il était rapide.

Il m'envoya un coup de pied en pleine figure que je bloquai de mes poings. Il enchaina avec une droite que je manquai de peu.

Il tourna sur lui-même avant de me faire un croche-pied, me faisant tomber de tout mon long.

Arquant les sourcils, je souris.

- Tu es pris. Riais-je. Tu es vif, rapide dans tes mouvements et tu sais ce que tu fais. Tu as vite remarqué que je me positionnais mal et tu as profité de ma faiblesse.

- J'ignorais que tu t'étais entrainé, Severus. Intervint Albus.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Répondit-il.

- C'est comme le vélo. Dis-je, en remettant mon manteau.

Ils me regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

- Laissez-tombé… Soupirais-je.

- Bien, je vous propose d'allé déjeuner et ensuite, nous allons établir un programme. Ça vous va ?

- Oui ! Lançais-je. J'ai faim !

L'après-midi fut donc organisé ainsi.

Il était 17h lorsque je sortis du bureau d'Albus. Fatigué malgré avoir été assise.

Arrivé au premier étage, j'aperçus les jumeaux en train de faire une démonstration de farce et attrape à des premières.

A mon approche, ces derniers s'en allèrent pensant surement que j'étais un professeur. Ce qui allait bientôt être le cas, d'ailleurs !

- Salut les garçons !

- Hello Miss Mina. S'exclama Fred.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda George.

- Bien et vous ?

- Hormis une nouvelle retenue avec Ombrage qui nous a encore écorchée la main, ça va. Répondit Fed, haineux.

- Comment ça ? Ecorché ?

- Ben, regarde. Répondit George en montrant sa main.

Une horrible cicatrice barrait le dos de sa main droite. En y regardant bien, c'était des lettres.

- « Je dois obéir ». Lut Fred.

Je pris sa main, horrifiée.

- Harry aussi a ça ?

- Il a été le premier. Dit Fred, lugubre.

Sans un mot, je fis demi-tour et alla directement à la salle de professeurs.

Je sentais les jumeaux derrière moi.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée et toisa la salle.

Quasiment tous les professeurs s'y trouvaient hormis Severus et Hagrid.

- Dolores Ombrage ! Criais-je, hors de moi.

Minerva me regardait, choquée.

Une forme rose se leva d'un fauteuil devant l'âtre.

Ombrage se tourna vers moi, interrogatrice.

Je sortis mon couteau de ma poche de manteau et m'approcha d'elle, menaçante.

- Mina ! S'exclama Minerva.

Je plaquai Ombrage contre le mur, à côté de la cheminée et lui enfonça légèrement la pointe de la lame sous la gorge.

- Vous avez infligé une torture de magie noire à des mineurs, des élèves. Vous méritez la mort ! Hurlais-je.

- Mes méthodes éducatives sont approuvées par le Ministère !

- De la Magie Noire sur des élèves ! Vous ne me connaissez pas Dolores Ombrage mais croyez-moi, je suis capable de tout !

- Mina ! Intervint Minerva. Veuillez cesser !

J'enfonçai un peu plus la lame. Du sang coulait le long de son cou.

- Vous avez de la chance que je sois redevenue humaine… Susurrais-je.

Je me reculai, la fixant toujours d'un regard haineux.

Minerva posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

J'eu à peine remis mon arme dans ma poche qu'Ombrage pointa sa baguette sur moi, avec son petite sourire sadique.

- Je pense que le Ministre et les détraqueurs seront heureux de vous rencontrer grâce à votre menace de mort.

Je me baissai et donna un coup de pied dans sa main toujours tendue, lui faisant tomber sa baguette.

Je ressortis mon couteau et le plaqua la pointe au niveau de son cœur.

- Vous avez intérêt à arrêter vos méthodes. Dans le cas contraire, je me sentirais forcer de vous tuer dans les plus intenses souffrances. Je m'appelle Wilhelmina Cullen, ancienne vampire et co-fondatrice de Poudlard. Vous me devez obéissance dans ces lieux, Dolores Jane Ombrage. Dis-je, d'un ton froid.

Mon expression devait être assez claire car elle ne répondit pas, les yeux écarquillés. Elle était devenue blanche.

- Mina, je crois que tu devrais aller prendre l'air.

Je retournai et vit qu'Albus venait d'entrer avec Severus.

- En effet, Albus. Tu devrais porter plainte sur cette personne avant que ça n'empire. Dis-je.

Il hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

Je m'en allai d'un pas rapide.

Si j'avais été encore vampire, je l'aurais tué. Ça ne fait aucuns doutes…

- Mina ! Cria Albus.

Je m'arrêtai net et me retourna vers lui en soupirant.

- Quoi ?

- Repose-toi ce soir, Arthur va te remplacer. Dit-il. Tu m'as l'air sur les nerfs.

- Non mais attends ! Cette vipère fait de la magie noire sur des élèves ! Sur Harry !

Il me regardait étrangement.

Quelque chose bougea vers sa main. Je baissai le regard et regarda sa main. Il avait quelque chose…

Je m'approchai de lui, la colère retombée lançant place à l'anxiété.

Je lui pris la main délicatement.

- Qu'y-a-t'il ? Demanda-t-il.

Quelque chose semblait entourer son poignet mais sous la peau…

A peine l'eu-je touché que la forme se mouvait et monta sur le bras tel… un serpent.

Je lui levai la manche, effrayée.

- Mina ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda Albus, intrigué.

- Mais ce serpent ! Sous ta peau !

Je remontai mon regard et vit le « serpent » au niveau de son cou. Il monta au niveau de son visage et…. disparut…

Puis tout devint flou… J'entendais la voix d'Albus tel un écho…avant de tomber dans les ténèbres.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**


End file.
